Nameless Hero
by Ethanharp
Summary: Chapters under editing please avoid reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The end of Naruto.

The gental morning breeze past over the young couple who had taken refuge under the large oak tree. It's shadow loomed over them embracing them in the cool shade. The warm light from the bright golden sun bounced off the blue lake water making a beautiful aura of colors that danced around them. A young man with spiky sunny blonde hair laid on a blanket looking up at the soft clouds as they past through the almost clear blue sky.

"What are you thinking about? I hope it's me." A young woman said as she leaned on him studying his face. He shot cherry blossom hair blew back and forth as the wind rushed past. He soft green eyes almost seemed to merge with his as she tried to anticipate his thoughts as.

"I was just wondering if this would last." His green eyes returned to the sky as he spoke.

"Of course it will. I can't imagine what I would have done without you Naruto." She ran her hand a cross three whisker like marks on his face, caressing them gentaly.

"I'm not worried about us; I just can't help but think that all this will soon end. Leaf has been so calm and peaceful. I can't help but feel something is about to happen." He focused on her again putting his hands on her hips. The young woman smiled while touching the three marks on the other side of his cheek. Gentaly stroking each on with her index finger.

"Your just begin silly. We are jonin now and if anything happened to this Village we would be there to protect it…..you and I." She rested her head on Naruto's chest closeing her eyes and listening to his heart and the sounds of him breathing.

"Sakura." Naruto propped himself up on his elbows. She sat up tucking in her legs and leaned on her hands. Naruto put his hand on the side of her face rubbing her gently. "I love you." Naruto looked deep into her eyes his expression had changed to a soft caring one. Sakura blushed, leaned in, and kissed him deeply.

"_There is only one thing that could make this day better……If he were here…..Saskue."_ Naruto thought to himself

"Naruto, Naruto!" A young men with black hair followed bay another with brown hair came running down the street.

"Look its Kiba and Shikamaru they must have those new orders we were told about." Sakura turned to the two young men quickly approaching.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Naruto had a blanket draped over his arm which he handed to Sakura as the two men stooped in front of him.

"I just found out where Iruka is." Shikamaru was trying to catch his breath. Naruto's face lit up.

"Where is he, is he alright." Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders.

"I don't know. He was sent out on a mission to recon mission to find out what the situation in Mist is. The worst part is he was sent by himself." Shikamaru looked over Naturo's face with his brown eyes.

"Why would they send him by himself?! Naruto gripped Shikamarus shoulders tighter. Shikamaru winced as pain shot through his arms.

"Naruto its okay Iruka is strong he can handle it by himself. Besides its only recon. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's arm and gently squeezed trying to calm him. He eased up on Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru I didn't mean to hurt you." He focused Sakura trying to look her in the eyes. "I'm just glade to know where Iruka is." Naruto let go of Shikamaru and turned away. His shoulders looked heavy as he heaved a deep sigh.

"Naruto so you know… If you decided to go after him I will help you." Kiba had been rather silent because he had been trying to make up his mind. It seemed as though the friend ship they had developed was even stronger the Naruto thought.

"No Kiba, if we went to Mist to find Iruka we would be discovered and it would be considered an act of invasion. I don't want to start a war." Naruto did not turn to look at Kiba. "I'll catch you guys later." Naruto looked over his shoulder. He was straining to smile and keep from running to find Iruka. He began to walk in the direction of his house.

The night was quiet and still but the strong wood gate was still open ready for those who might venture into the village. A silent breeze blew by only making a sound was it merged with the trees causing them to rustle back and forth like a play ground filled with children. The moon light permeated the darkness as if Kami himself were holding a lantern to light the way for travelers. Two men sat off to one side of the gate each with some sort of reading material in their hand trying not to look board. The man to the left lowered his book to check the time. He looked to the watch on his wrist studying it briefly with his hazel eyes. He raised his eyes and found a shadow with rose red eyes looming over him. He stood startled by the surprise of find someone had gotten this close to him without him noticing. He looked into the shadows face and his eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at.

"Could it be you…..The Uchiha."

The door began to thud hard with a few brief pauses. "Naruto, Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. The banging on the door continued only this time even louder then before. Naruto slow lifted himself from his bed his body felt heavy. He groggily walked to the door dragging his feet a cross the hard wood floor. He flung open the door and found Lee on the other side of it. Lee stared at Naruto who was giving a slightly irritated look.

"What is it bushy brow." His voice was rough. Lee stood from a moment catching his breath.

"He's back Naruto….He's back." Naruto's eyes widened as his face grew pale. Without sparing another moment he quickly ran past Lee down the hall and out the door into the warm early morning. He ran down the street the moon light being his only guide through the dim streets. But that did not concern him because soon the sun would rise and bring with it a golden morning.

"_Cloud it really be you…..Saskue." _Naruto thought as he headed to the gate.

Naruto approached the gate as found he had been beaten there by several nin including Kakashi wich was his teacher and team leader. Naruto ran over to Kakashi while trying to look through the dozen Jonin for Saskue.

"Kakashi is it true has Saskue returned." Naruto asked. The moon light bounced of his face which held a look of hope mixed with fear. Kakashi nodded sullenly.

"Where is he I want to see him?" Naruto grabbed the arms of Kakashi's shirt.

"You'll have to wait time later Naruto, as soon as he got here he was taken to see the council. They are going to decided if and how he will be punished." Kakashi had the same sullen feeling to his voice. He ran his hand through his grey spiky hair which as he looked at the hard bricks that made the street they stood on.

"Is something wrong? Why do you seem so down?" Naruto let go of Kakashi's arms and looked into his face which was half covered by a mask so Nauto could only see his eyes. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders look him in his eyes. Naruto could tell that Kakashi seemed concerned but what Kakashi said next only confused him.

"Naruto what ever happens from here on out you are Kanoha nin and the people here value you no mater what you past and future may be. Just……remember that." Kakashi let go of Naruto's shoulders and turned away from him. Naruto stood there staring at Kakashi's back unsure of what had just happened or what to do next. "You should go home and get some more rest….I have a feeling you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

Naruto opened his eyes looking around his room that was now filled with sunlight. He moved to check his alarm clock and found it had been smashed. He sighed and figured he must have done it in a half asleep rage when it went off. He leaped out of bed as he remembered the events of the early morning. Quickly he put on his clothes and ran out into the bight sunny day. As he ran down the streets the warm breeze rushing over his face and through his hair he thought of how great it would bee to have them all together again. Naruto felt four years apart was enough and that form here on out they would all grow up together. This time he felt it wasn't just some dream of a seventeen year old kid.

The handsome wood door flew open and Naruto ran inside. The room appeared to be an office. In it there were several book cases and a large desk that sat in front of a large widow in the center of the room. The desk had a golden haired woman whose hands were clasped together in front of her face. She was unaffected by the sudden invasion of the room but when her eyes looked upon the excited boys face she winced grinding her teeth together behind her hands were it could not be seen.

"Where is he Grandma Tsunade I want to see him? Is he okay? Is he taller then me now, no wait don't answer I'll find out on my own I just want to know where he his." Naruto had a large grin on his face unable to contain his excitement. Tsunade looked up from her hands her face held the same hurt look as Kakashi's eyes.

"He is with the council still they have a lot to prepare him for." The word slowly fell out of her mouth dropping on to the desk as if they weighed a ton.

"Still you can't tell me they're actually considering imprisoning him." Naruto slammed his hands down on her desk his expression had changed to a slightly angry open. Tsunade shook her head.

"No they have no intention of imprisoning him." Her word still held the heavy feeling they had before.

"Then what are they doing to him what is taking so long." Naruto began to pace, was becoming impatient and it showed in the way he moved.

"Last night the council appointed Suaske the next….The sixth Hokage." Tears filled her eyes as she strained to finish her sentence. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the wall in front of him. His face was pale and had a stone like expression on it. He felt heat move up and down his body as his head began to spin and his heart started to throb.

"That's great. Maybe this will help him settle down." Tears ran down Naruto's face as he tried to keep his voice steady. He clenched his fist tightly as crimson began to drip from his knuckles.

"Naruto I'm sorry this wasn't my deci-." Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto who bowed quickly.

"Thank you for your help." Naruto turned and quickly moved toward the door.

"Wait Naruto!" Tsunade called to Naruto but he ignored her and continued out the door.

Naruto dragged his feet up the stairs as he moved toward the wooden door. He arms felt heavy and his head band was now in his hand. He reached for the door knob just as he heard the beautiful voice of the only one who could make things better right know.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice slightly shook as she called to him. He turned to her and ran down the stairs embracing her as tightly as he could. He pulled her away and examined her face. She was looking to the side trying to avoid his glance.

"I'm so glade to see you. You would not believe my….What's wrong." Naruto gripped her chin and gentle lifted her face so he could see her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she extended her hand and from it dropped a blue stone that was attached to a chain. The same one Tsunade had given him and he had given to Sakura.

"We are over Naruto. I was only with you because I thought I would never see Saskue again. You were the next best choice so I thought I could be with you but now that Saskues come back I can't do this any more." Naruto was stunned by her sudden declaration as he took the necklace. The Necklace slipped through his hand and into a drain below their feet which did not seem to affect him. "I'm sorry Naruto I'm just so sorry." Tears began to stream down her face as she gripped his arm and then quickly ran away. Naruto slowly moved back up the stairs and turned the door knob to his home. He entered his bedroom and collapsed on the floor curling up in the fetal position and laid there till he fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes unsure of what had awoken him. He sat up rubbing his head which felt as though someone had driven an axe through it. He then herd Knocking at the door which would explain his being awaken. He thought about not answering it, about just letting himself wither away in his small room. He stood and without being sure why he moved to the door wrapped his fingers around the door Knob. He opened the door slowly and found an anbu standing on the other side. Without a word the anbu handed Naruto a headband that had been cut in half and then quickly vanished. Naruto examined the head band rubbing his hand along the cut edged as he sat on his bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he threw the head band a cross the room. He put his face in his hands as he began to sob.

"Why is this happening top me? First my dream, then my love, and now ….Iruka." He began to breathe hard almost hyper ventilating as red chakra engulfed his body. His sobbing grew hard tuning into muffled screams as he fell from the bed onto his knees. He wretched back and let out a scream which made the chakra leap off his body. He fell back to the floor but the wretched back a second time letting out a scream that caused the chakra to explode of his body shattering the windows of his room and those of. A woman passing by the apartment fell to her knees as the scream permeated the silent night. She looked up quickly as soon as the screaming stopped a caught a glimpse of red chakra bursting from the window like a violent blast of fire. Later that evening after the event was reported several Anbu investigated the house. They found no trace of Naruto except for a large round burn mark on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Nameless Hero

(Authors Note: For my fist subject I want to say I wrote my first chapter 3 years ago and I like it so I haven't changed it yet, I will edit it due to some complaints. Also just to say because I don't want it coming back later I don't just do stuff in my stories to do it, everything as a point, I have no grudges and yes some people will have hard roads but it's for the plot. Things are never as simple as they seem….or are they? As for this chapter I felt it went a little fast so I may be adding more dialogue a description, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.)

Smoke rose from the burning buildings that lined the dismal streets of the once bustling Kanoha. Soot and ash covered much of the builds wearing away their paint and leaving them a grayed version of their once vibrant color. Even the once sunny azure sky seemed to have grown dark and grey, and seemed ready to weep over all that had happened in the last year. The stone bricks that cover the majestic streets where the children played and the Merchants sold their goods were shattered and cover with those who had seen their last battle. The streets were quite and still, except for two figures on the horizon.

Two men with masks that covered the bottom half of their faces moved down the streets at a fast pace. Molded armor plates covered their shins and four arms, as well as a padded armored vest that covered their chest. All of this was worn over a tight dark blue body suit that covered the rest of their body save for the hands and feet. At the front was Kakashi, the long up right grey hair was unmistakable. Behind him was a Jonin whose only defining feature was a scar that ran across his right temple, besides that the rest of his head was covered by the mask and a hood that sat tight against his head.

Kakashi raised his hand and both nin stopped and dashed into a small alley between two of the buildings. They put the backs against the building in front of them. Kakashi kneeled down and started to rummage around in a small brown pouch that was tightly fastened to his hip while the other nin peeked around the corner of the building. After scanning the street and finding only the dead and fire he looked to Kakashi who by now was holding a small brass tube. Kakashi looked to the nin and nodded. He then placed the tube back into his pouch and moved to the edge of the building. He put his hand on the shoulder of his companion. The nin looked to Kakashi and patted Kakashi's hand and Kakashi could see the worry and fear that filled his eyes. He nodded at Kakashi and dashed across the street and stopped between two houses. Kakashi pointed to his eyes and then down the street signaling to the other nin to check ahead. The nin scanned ahead and just as he was about to give Kakashi the all clear he started to see movement coming from one of the nin that lie on the ground, what was worse was it was a Genin. The nin quickly surveyed the area again before he dashed towards the boy who was laying face down in a pool of what could be his or his teams blood. Kakashi felt his heart leap into his throat as he leapt from the alley in pursuit of the other nin.

"Kiyoshi stop!" Kakashi yelled as he reached the middle of the road a second too late. Kiyoshi had already made his way to the boy and had placed two fingers on his neck. It was then that both nin heard a sound they had become familiar with, the same slide of a blade as it began to trigger a trap. Kiyoshi looked over his shoulder to Kakashi terror in his eyes as the back of the body in front of him burst open and shuriken poured out of the hole. Kiyoshi quickly leapt back to avoid the storm of shuriken but was quickly cut into shreds as shuriken began to pour from the windows on both sides of the street causing a flurry of shuriken that quickly enveloped Kiyoshi. Kakashi dashed back to the alley and drew a small blade from his pouch. He held the Shuriken close, and closed his eyes, when he opened them again his left eye had turned a crimson red and had three black shapes in a triangular formation in his iris. He then placed a hand on the wall to his back and grew still. The street grew silent as the last shuriken hit the broken stone path. Kakashi darted out of the alley, suddenly and man in solid black attire appeared a few feet away from him and threw a small blade at him. In the blink of an eye Kakashi caught the blade, spun, and released the blade again back at the man this time with a storm of energy leaping off of it as if flew. It collided with the man's waist splitting him in two. Another man appeared behind Kakashi just above his head with a blade ready to be driven into the back of his skull. Like lighting Kakashi struck leaning to one side to avoid the blade he reached out for the nin and he grabbed his wrists and in a quick upwards turning motion of his hands snapped both wrists. The nin started to let out a yelp of pain but Kakashi covered his mouth forced him to the ground and then proceeded to pluck out his eyes with his free hand. He then drew the hand covering the mouth back and with one knuckle protruding from the rest struck at the center of his forehead collapsing it. Blood suddenly burst from Kakashi's side as a blade past trough his ribs. He quickly pulled is hand back and struck the blade with his palm while bracing it with his thumb and index finger from his other hand. The blade broke upon impact and Kakashi quickly pulled forward letting what remained inside of him slide out. He stumbled forward and turned around with his Kunai in hand. There in front of him stood three nin two of the much like the two he had already dealt with but the one that stood in the center Kakashi recognized. He didn't have the hood and face mask the other two did and by the way the others stood in a protecting manner toward him he must have been the leader. It was then that it hit him; he recognized that black hair that fell limply against his head, the pale skin, and the emotionless eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"You getting slow Kakashi, or maybe you were just angry about your friend. Don't worry he was useless anyway." The central one said as he stepped forward and examined his broken blade.

"I remember you, Sai right?" Kakashi asked while trying to think of a way to stop the bleeding and kill all three of the Root nin in front of him. Sai smiled although it seemed empty and held up the blade.

"Did you really have to break it, it was my favorite. I supposed it just won't do to kill you with this." Sai held out his hand and unmarked nin to his left handed him a blade he drew from the holster on his back. Sai smiled again took the blade and advanced on Kakashi who began retreating slowly while watching the three in front of him carefully. He felt his back hit the wall and Sai charged. Kakashi placed his hands together and began to make symbols with his fingers. Both parties came to a halt as the unmarked nin to Sai's right dropped and began seizing, shortly followed by his eye bursting from his head. Sai turned and examined the nin, he found a small throwing spike in the side of his neck. Sai looked up and examined the road. A cloud of a smoke passed and there stood a nin only a few feet away from him wearing a black mask with a demon's face carved into it. He wore a dark jumpsuit that cover his entire body including his head save for his face. He as well had molded armor on his fore arms and shins. The white vest that covered his chest was thin and glossy like a hide. On his back was a blade with a pearl hilt and black bindings. Sai and the man stared at each other, neither making a move toward the other until finally Sai closely followed by the other nin leapt toward the man and split to either side of him. The nin hurled himself foreword Kunai held in one hand with the back braced in the palm of the other. Sai followed from the other side with his blade striking sideways at the man's neck. The masked man quickly drew his blade and in one motion spun the blade down around his waist and then up around his head. Sai blocked quickly falling back and sliding a few feet while the other root nin fell to the ground holding his knee where the rest of his leg had been. Sai bounded back at the mask nin blade point first. The man quickly reacted by side stepping the blade and hitting Sai on the back of the neck with the hilt of his blade. Sai fell to the ground and rolled over. The masked nin raised his left leg above his head and just as Sai rolled over drove his heal down on Sai's head. He pulled his foot from what was left of Sai's head and truned to Kakashi.

"Are you gonna be ok?" The mask figure said as he cleaned his blade and approached Kakshi.

"Forgive me for wondering, you know this being my village and all, but who are you?" Kakashi asked as he raised his blade and pointed it at the man's neck. He made no move and Kakashi was unsure if he was worried, or clam. Finally he dropped the knife and raise right arm. The masked nin moved in and Kakashi wrapped it around the man's shoulder while bracing his wound with the other hand.

"See you get more bees with honey." The man said as he grabbed Kakashi's right wrist and wrapped his arm around Kakashi's waist.

"I have been called many names, but my friends call me Oni."

"Well, can you get me to me desination before I bleed out?" Kakashi still wasn't sure what to make of him but he thought Hinata would sort this out when they got to the tower.

"Where might that be?" Oni asked

"The tower."

"I can try, you'll have to point the way though." Kakashi looked at the mask nin carefully and remembered seeing a drawing of it in one of Sakura's long range reports. It was then that it hit him, he knew of a nin Called Oni.

"Wait if your Oni then that means." Kakashi's thoughts trailed off as he grasped at the faint memory and fought to stay conscious.

:Line break:

"Are you listening to me Sensei" Kakashi looked up from his book and found a dismayed Sakura staring at him. They were both sitting in a small office at a small desk. Kakashi was leaning back in his chair with his heals on the desk and his nose buried in a book. Sakura sat in front of a pile of papers pen in hand her bright pink hair looking a little worn.

"It's nice of you to come and visit me sensei but if you're not going to listen to me is there really any point." Sakura said as she sat her pen down and turned her chair toward Kakashi. Kakashi focused on his book again choking back a chuckle that the most recent line of his book spurred on.

"Well we could enjoy each other's presence in silence." He could feel Sakura's eyes burning a hole in the back of his book so he decided that his suggestion had been rejected. He closed his book and sat it on the desk.

"Now what were you saying, something about a masked nin." Kakashi pulled his feet from the desk and sat up to show he was paying attention. Sakura smiled and turned back to her papers.

"Let's see, recent reports place him in the south where he and a group of his companions that have come to be known as the four Azure Gods stopped an invasion from the east. They had help from the local military, but from what reports we have received they sank most of the fleet before it even touched shore. "

"Didn't you say something about them destroying the Akatsuki." Kakashi said trying to stay interested.

"Sensei you really need to pay more attention to the world. The Azure Gods are most known for their actions against the Akatsuki."

"Well I at least knew the Akatsuki was gone. Something else I don't have to worry about. Besides the world isn't my business the village is." Sakura shook her head knowing she could not persuade Kakashi to change his mind set and decided just to continue.

"Aside from what he has done with the Azure Gods, he also single handedly defeated a lesser demon that was terrorizing the west and stopped the civil war in Mist. On top of that he did all this in just two years. The quick succession of these task has earned him many names, the most popular being the Nameless Hero and the one used by his companions, Oni."

:Line break:

"_Oni"_

"Are you ok?" Kakashi's jumped slightly the moment Oni spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kakashi said as he cleared his throat.

"I thought I had lost you there for a moment. You started to say something and then nodded off; I think you may have lost too much blood."

"I was just remembering something."

"Well we are almost to your tower. I didn't want to wake you so I figured the tower you spoke of was that large one toward the center of the village." Kakashi gripped the hand that Oni had bracing his side and looked at him earnestly.

"I know who you are, and of you accomplishments. Why are you here, and how did you know what's going on here. "

"I wasn't trying to hide who I am, and as for the reason I'm here… all will be explained when we reached the Kages tower." Oni's voice lacked the light heartedness it had up until this point, and it seemed colder. Kakashi pushed off of Oni and drew a small blade from his side and held it eye level. He tried hard to stay on his feet finding it much harder to stand on his own.

"I never told you where we were going." Kakashi's vision blurred as he continued to fight the need to collapse.

"You say you know who I am, well then you must understand I can't afford to run aimlessly into a situation without understanding it. Besides it isn't hard to guess that your Kage would be in such a grand structure. Now if you want to die here then I suggest you continue to strain yourself, or you could put down the weapon so we can continue." The two stared at each other for a moment and then Kakashi dropped his blade. He took a step towards Oni who moved to brace him and suddenly he collapse falling barely into Oni who quickly braced him as he had before.

"What am I going to do with you….old friend?"

The large double doors of the Kage's office swung open and a young man entered and stood at attention in front of woman who sat behind a large wooden desk littered with various papers of an official nature. Among the paper sat a brass and silver name plate that read "Our Great Lady the 5th Hokage Tsunade"

"Well…what do you have for me Neji." Tsunade said as she looked up from her papers. Her hazel eyes scanning over the twisted face Naji was making.

"Spit it out!" Her long blonde hair almost seemed to glow for a moment as she yelled but then returned to its usual worn color. Neji's solid grey eyes scanned the room as he looked for the words to say.

"We have the reports form Kakashi." He finally spat out.

"Ah good give them to me." She held out her hand and Neji handed her a brass tube and Tsunade went back to her paper work. Neji cleared his throat and Tsunade returned her focus to him her slightly wrinkled face looking somewhat irritated.

"Well there is more Lady Tsunade, it seems that they were ambushed, Kakashi was injured and Kiyoshi has died. " Tsunade shot up from her chair and slammed her fist down on the desk in front of her and it almost buckled under the force of the blow. Nejis slim pale face seemed to grow even paler as he stepped back.

"They were supposed to be on a safe road; I was assured that it would be clear. How were we compromised this time how?"Tsunade looked over her desk as if she were looking for something. Neji recovered and stepped forward.

"There is more." Tsunade sat back in her large padded chair and turned so that she could see out of the large window that sat behind her desk.

"Continue Neji." Tsunade said as she waved her hand over hwer shoulder. With that Neji approached Tsunade leaning in close his long black hair falling over his face, and he spoke softly in her ear. After a moment Tsunades face turned from worry and pain to shock and she turned her chair to face the door.

"Bring him in." Neji nodded and quickly left the room. A few moments later he returned with two others, Oni and another nin who had a large red fang like tattoo that ran down either cheek and wild brown hair. Neji and the other nin moved to either side of the Hokage and the room fell silent as Oni approached the desk of Tsunade.

"Thank you for returning my man delivering these reports." Tsunade said as she scanned Oni carefully. Oni simply nodded in response.

"That being said I know who you are, we have several reports on your dealings. Now I want to know why you are here and how you knew what was going on here." Oni slightly cocked his head."

"You are the second person to ask me that. Is it that surprising I found out, did you really think you could hide this forever? " Tsunade's brow furrowed as she folded her hands in front of her face and rested her chin on the knuckles.

"We don't have to hide it forever just until it's over; you should know that if word got out our enemies would make it their first priority to attack us. We can't have that." Oni placed his hands on Tsunade's desk and leaned forward causing Neji to reach for a small blade he had tucked in the small of his back.

"And you should know I am in the business of settling events such as these. As to how I know I have an extensive information network and that's as much as you need to know. The fact is you can't hide this much longer, I saw how many of you soldiers littered the streets and to answer simply I am here to help." Neji drew his blade and pointed it as Oni's neck.

"We don't need outside help, this is our home and our affair, I should spill you-" Neji was interrupted by Tsunade who gave him a sharp look before writing something on a piece of paper.

"I am going to send Kiba to escort you to this address, tomorrow you will report to Choji Akimichi my battle master, and I will have further instructions sent to him. If you want to help you do it our way." Neji clenched his fists and tried and started to grind his teeth as Tsunade spoke.

"How can you let a outsider into our village like this, he could be a spy, or-" Tsunade Slammed her hand against her desk causeing Neji to grow silent.

"This my decision not yours." Tsunde turned to the other nin and handed him the paper she had written on earlier.

"Take him to this address Kiba, and be careful not to draw any attention to him, I think it will come better from Choji that he will be working with us." Kiba scanned the address with his dark brown eyes and nodded.

"Fallow me please." Kiba said to Oni as he crossed the room and opened the door. Oni gave his one last nod to Tsunade and then left the room. By now Neji was grinding his teeth so hard it could be heard throughout the whole room.

"Calm yourself Neji, we need his help for now, he is right, we can't afford to fight this war anymore. If it will help to relive your worries I am also going to assign a small detail of anbu to watch him for now." Neji relaxed his jaw and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I am just on edge from all that's happened."

Kiba opened the door to small room and held it open while Oni stepped in a scanned over the old room. All that remained in it was the small desk where he had put his picture a rug in the middle of the floor and the bed, if found it strange that off all places he was sent to his old room.

"No one has lived here since you left, some think it's cursed by the fox demon." Kiba said as he locked the door behind him.

"This village was always filled with superstitions people." Oni reached up and drew the mask from his face revealing his deep blue eyes and the pulled down the hood freeing his untamed sunny blonde hair. With that Oni had become Naruto. Kiba sat on the bed and a large grin grew a crossed his face.

"It sure is good to see you again; all this secret messaging was getting old. I mean its been what two years since we last spoke face to face, and I was trapped in a cell in a mist dungeon then."

"If you remember correctly I freed your from that cage so it wasn't exactly the last time we spoke face to face." Naruto said as he leaned on the small desk.

"I heard about what you did after I freed you and the others. It seems your great heroes now too; I hear they call you the Neo Sanin." Naruto said smugly

"Yeah, it's really got Hinata fired up, I would have to say she is the strongest in leaf now, just as she promised you that day you freed us, when she finds out you're here I don't want to be in her way. Of course Shikamaru still doesn't remember a thing and we haven't told him just as you asked." Naruto nodded and smile

"Good, but more importantly I need to know more details about what is going on here. Our messages have only been subpar at giving me a tactical understanding of the situation." Both of their smiles vanished and were replaced by earnest expressions.

"Well the village is divided; since Root rebelled they have taken the monument, the movie theater, and the training grounds. Those are three of the major points of the village; we hold the other three, the tower, the hospital, and the academy. We also have the main gate which they seem uninterested in."

"Where are the people?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms. Kiba sighed and look at the wall.

"We had evacuated them to the monument. We screwed up; we thought they were going to assault tower because they had been moving closer to it. When we pulled some of our people away from the monument the attack and took it before the nin had arrived at the tower. It's something we have fought very carefully not to repeat." Naruto look down at the floor and rubbed his temple.

"What about the council?"

"They have gone into hiding; no one knows where they are. Their like rats scurrying to escape the flood, they have abandoned us."

"Their cowards." Kiba looked at Naruto scanning him carefully.

"Are you really going to save the village, can you? I just need to know we have hope because weather or not they are willing to admit it we are losing." Naruto smiled at Kiba and gave him a thumbs up.

"You better believe it."


	3. Chapter 3: Worn Out Faces

Chapter 3: Worn out faces

(Authors Notes sorry it's been so long but life has been busy. I'm a little rusty, so bear with me and I hope you enjoy. I used to rush for action too much. I still plan to have plenty of it. I had done so much in my head with the rest of the characters, so I am trying to incorporate more of them in my story. )

Naruto felt the gentle breeze waft over his face carrying the comforting scent of the blossoming spring flowers. Fingertips pressed against his cheeks and he felt a warm smile stretch across his face. He opened his deep blue eyes and found Sakura staring back. Her hair for a brief instant flashed a deep black and then returned to its cherry blossom pink. He reached his hand up to touch her as bright golden sunlight engulfed her making it hard for him to see her face. The light grew brighter engulfing even him until he found himself amidst a sea of golden light that seemed to swirl violently around him.

"We are one," echoed all around him and suddenly he fell. His feet hit a dark stone path and he regained his faculties just in time to avoid the blade that struck for his heart. A shadowed figure stood before him, blade in hand, glowing eyes with various different colors surrounding the pupil.

"You're dead. I killed you myself," Naruto said in a moment of confusion before the man struck again, his blade sinking deep into Naruto's stomach. He winced in pain as he fell to his knees. The man with drew his blade and held it poised for another strike when a young black haired woman appeared in front of Naruto and caught the blade between her hands.

"Snap out of it Naruto, we still need you….I needs you." Naruto could only see a small part of her face that wasn't turned away from him and on it was a single tear.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and he found himself still laying in his old apartment. He sat up and cradled his face in his hands a lite cold sweat dripping from his face.

"_Why?" _Naruto thought as he remembered the vivid dream.

_"To remind you what you are fighting for Naru,"_ A deep voice echoed in his mind. In an instant Naruto leapt from his bed and threw the small pot that was next to him against the wall. As the last of its shattered pieces hit the floor, Naruto clenched his fists and coughed up a few anger filled words.

"I didn't ask you." His voice pierced the silence that filled the room and he turned to the window above the bed which was still opened and looked over his old home. The silver light from the moon bathed the village in its calm peaceful light and, for a moment, he could almost forget what was happening here, but only for a moment. He sat on the bed his back to the corner and stared at the silver streams of light that poured through window.

"_If they knew what I knew, would they still fight?" _He thought to himself as his eyes grew heavy again.

"Sakura, don't push yourself!" Two figures stood in middle of the night covered street. A woman with slender build and light pink hair fell to her knees clutching her side, blood seeping between her fingers. A man in tight dark clothing and short brown hair reached down and pulled her arm over his shoulder to brace her and pulled her to her feet.

"You need to go to the hospital, Sakura. Your reports can wait. You're wounded." His height caused Sakura to have to walk on the front part of her feet, but it still felt better than supporting her own weight.

"No, Inowa, I have to give my report to the Hokage immediately. She'll be furious if I don't." Sakrua had a little trouble catching her breath and he shoulder length hair kept getting in her face.

'It's not as bad as it looks; I'm just in a lot of pain." Inowa looked over Sakura his eyes filled with concern. After a moment he turned his gaze away hiding his eyes from Sakura.

"Can't you see she is just punishing you?" He said quietly into the gentle night breeze.

The broad brace wooden doors to the Hokage's office opened and Inowa dragged Sakura into the center of the room. Tsunade scanned over the pair as Sakura pushed herself free from Inowa's support. She stumbled for a moment as she attempted to step forward. Inowa reached to help her, but she simply shook her head. Sakura stopped a few feet from Tsunade and attempted to pull herself straight.

"I have a report Lady Tsunade." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face and peered at the young woman in front and then into the brown eyes of the man behind her.

"Proceed," was all she said as she waved her hand slightly.

"I encountered three nin from other elemental countries with details about our situation. They were attempting to cross back into their countries with the information. I was able to neutralize two of the targets, but the third was intercepted by a Root operative.

"I see, so my hunch was right. It is also interesting to see that our enemies have taken and interested in keeping this conflict a secret too. Then we agree it would be bad for our enemies to take advantage of this situation." Tsunade returned her attention to Sakura who was sweating a breathing heavily under her own weight.

"Very well, report to the Medical unit to receive proper care for that wound. I need you up and ready by tomorrow. You are to report to this address. There is someone there who I need you to escort for a while; you are also to show him the field command and the layout of essential points, but not the secondary command and shelters. That information he doesn't need. You'll be briefed on the details of this individual later this evening. Dismissed." Tsunade broke her gaze a turned back to the piles of papers on her desk she was rifling though. Sakura's body relaxed and with difficulty she turned around only to find Inowa already lifting her from the ground her small figure which seemed to weight nothing to him.

"I got ya." Inowa smiled and carried her from the room.

Kiba moved silently across the room his eyes locked on Naruto. He stopped right In front of him, a grim smile across his face and a mad look in his eyes. His hand slowly reached out as he drew one finger forward and then "flick". Naruto's head slightly moved to the side dodging the attempted flick at his nose and he rolled over.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto didn't even bother opening his eyes before asking. Kiba let out a confident chuckle.

"Since when can I sneak up on you? I almost had you." Kiba smiled and put his hands on his sides. Naruto rolled over slightly and opened one eye.

"Check your pockets." Kiba gave him a confused look and rifled around in various pockets of his vest and shorts until he felt something foreign in his lower left vest pocket." He pulled a small star shaped piece of folded paper out and unfolded it. His face filled with anger and he crumpled the small sheet.

"Damn you," he said as the paper fell to the floor showing a small drawing of a smiley face with its tongue out and the phrase "You still suck," written on it. Naruto sat up as Kiba attempted to recover from his humiliation.

"So, did you have something to tell me or did you just come here to show me how little you have improved?" Kiba snapped back to his old self after a quick "jackass" under his breath.

"Yeah I did, I know that I told you in my writings that I would be the one to escort you, but It seems there was a kink in our plans." Naruto gave him a tired look.

"Well, Tsunade has ordered me to go on a probe mission, so I won't be around for a while. Unfortunately, that means you'll be getting a different escort." Naruto sighed and turned his gaze to the window.

"That's gonna make movement a little more difficult. Any idea who?" Kiba had a big goofy smile on his face that Naruto knew meant no.

"Thanks Kiba, what would I do without you?" Kibas smile vanished and his eyebrow began to twitch.

"I resent the tone in your voice." Naruto ran his hands over his face and turned back towards Kiba.

"Well, if I'm about to have company, I'd better get ready." Naruto pulled up his hood caging his wild blond hair again and place his mask over his face. Kiba stared at the oni carving that was the mask and smiled.

"I always thought that thing suited you." Naruto stood and Kiba found himself looking up slightly. He gave Naruto a quick nod and headed for the door. Naruto saw him out and then returned to the room. He walked over to where the carpet was and rolled it up revealing the dark chakra burn on the floor. He sat in the center of it and began to meditate.

Sakura walked with a newly invigorated step as she moved down the cobblestone road to the old apartment she knew rather well. She was surprised to feel a tightening in her stomach as she approached the building. There it was in front of her. Of all places, why here? She had avoided this place for 3 years now, but she had her orders, so she walked up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and felt a twinge in her side. The Medical shinobi had done a good job sealing and cleaning the wound. Now it was up to the muscles, which would take some time to heal. She opened the door and entered a hallway with doors on either side of it. She walked until she came to the one on the paper Tsunade had give her and knocked lightly.

"_The Blade Hero?" _Sakura thought as she stared at the door knob. Suddenly the door swung open and she was brought back to reality. There stood before her the masked figure she had heard so much about, and for an instance his presences seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hello, I am Sakura Haruno. I have been assigned to escort you and give you an up to date on the field command." Sakura watched the man for a response and, after what seemed like several minutes, he nodded.

"After you then." Naruto said motioning with his hand down the hall way. Sakura lead him out to the street and continued toward the field command which had been established not far from the hospital.

"I have read a lot about you." Sakura said attempting to break the silence, but Naruto only nodded and remained silent.

"Why did you come to Kanoha? For that matter, how did you even know what was going on here?" Sakura couldn't help but ask the questions that had been bouncing around in her mind since she had been fully briefed on her assignment. Naruto stared off into the horizon for a moment before answering.

"If you have read so much about me, then you should already know the answer. It's what I do. As for how I knew, you would be surprised to find how many powerful people know what's happening here, even stuff you don't know. I thought you were my escort and not my interrogator." Sakura's eyes grew wide and she felt the urge to ask him to explain, but decided to hold her tongue.

"How did you get wounded?" Naruto suddenly asked breaking the silence once again.

"Huh? How did you know?" Sakura was surprised. It didn't hurt to walk anymore and she herself had almost forgotten about it.

"It's the way you're holding yourself. You are guarding you side rather closely. I can excuse the smell of blood due to battle but the two together often mean a fresh wound." Sakura blushed slightly feeling embarrassed by her short comings.

" I received the wound during my counter espionage mission. I was attack by a root operative attempting to stop me from reporting his activities. Let's just say I got careless." She looked at her feet not wanting him to see her shame.

"And the Root nin?" Naruto asked.

"He's dead." Sakura felt a little confidence serge back. Naruto shrugged.

"You're alive, he's dead. That's what counts. If you're gonna be escorting me then you are going to have to be prepared for the worst. So keep your head up…or someone is going to take it off, and loosen up or the first place they are going to attack is your side. Sakura nodded feeling a little better about this stranger.

"_I want to believe he is here to help."_

The rest of the walk remained silent until finally they approached the field command. Numerous tents and tables sat in various positions in a field that was wedged between a wall and the hospital. Several men and women wandered about the camp and several people lay in stretchers with various wounds. In front of the camp along the road stood six bedraggled nin being scolded by a large, heavily armored young man in a long red coat with wild brown hair that hit him mid back.

"That's field commander Choji Akichimi. He's a nice guy, but he has become a bit abrasive," Sakura said as they approached ear shot of the conflict.

"You are a lousy bunch of no good piss ants! You walk right into an ambush, and then walk right into enemy territory in attempt to escape! Does that sound like an effective strategy!" Choji was almost barking at the nin.

"No sir!" They responded in unison.

"Root's nin are more skilled on average than Kanoha's, although it pains me to say. So what is our best weapon!" Choji's brown eyes were filled with anger.

"Strategy!" they all responded in unison again. At that point Choji noticed the approaching pair.

"You're dismissed, but don't think I'm done with you! Lucky bastards." Choji turned away from the nin and walked straight up to Naruto, stopping only a few inches from him. His large belly nearly touched Naruto's and he looked right into the eyes of his mask.

"Choji sir!" Sakura exclaimed due to the aggressive nature of his advance. After a moment of silence and staring, Choji took a step back and let out a short grunt.

"Only a coward hides behind a mask." Naruto stood quietly while Sakura began to sweat.

"Choji, he's come to help us, you shouldn't talk to him that way." Choji turned to Sakura, a different look of anger filling his face.

"You have lost any right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I thought we had already established that, and its SIR to you." Sakura's eyes hit the ground and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." Naruto lifted his hand and Choji's eyes drifted back to Naruto his bulbous and rosy cheek flexing slight.

"No need to attack my escort. Haven't you ever heard the saying, "don't kill the messenger?" As for my mask….I wear this because I no longer live the life my old face belonged to. That is my reason. So, since that time, this has been my face." Choji scanned over the mask, looking over every exquisite detail.

"Fine, I don't care what you wanna wear. I just wanna state now, I don't want you here. This is a Kanoha matter, not the business of some upstart who wants glory. GOT THAT? As for your escort, our problems are older than this." Naruto folded his arms and nodded.

"Understood. Then I will do my best to avoid you, unless matters dictate otherwise." Choji grunted.

"I guess that will have to do given that Lady Tsunade herself has agreed to let you help." He turned his head to spit.

"Ah, I see you are enjoying the well mannered company of our good field commander." A young voice came from behind. Choji his eyes widened and he stiffened up. From behind him came a man who had to be in his mid to late teens. He stood a good foot shorter the choji and was much thinner. He had a red and brown jump suit on with a long white robe over it. His hair was a light brown and was kept in a tight pony tail that stood up on the top back part of his head. His brown eyes scanned over Naruto and a large smile filled his face.

"My name is Konahamaru Sarutobi, anbu captain. You must be the one I have heard so much about."


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the 4th Azure god

Chapter 4: Enter the 4th Azure god; The Gunman

Naruto stood in silence for a moment studying his old friend, someone he had taught himself, back when he was still a foolish starry eyed boy.

"I believe so, unless someone else has arrived here recently worth talking about." Konahamaru chuckled and ran his thumb under his nose. Konahamru scanned over Naruto again and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Well then, I want you to come with me. There's something I would like to discuss." Choji regained his composure and his gaze locked on Konahamaru.

"Wait a second! What does the Anbu Captain have to do with this outsider! He was assigned under my command or have you forgotten I'm the Battle Master around here!" Konahamaru shrugged and a deviant smile grew across his face.

"I just wish to speak with him, nothing more. I'll send him right back when I'm done." Konohamru's smile vanished and his eyes shifted to Naruto.

"Although, I have to wonder why someone so capable is taking orders from us." Konohamru's comment caused Choji's teeth to start grinding. Naruto looked at the now fuming Choji and then back to Konohamaru who watched intently for a response.

"I'm here to help, and running around just stirring things up isn't going to do that." Choji turned away from the two his back tensed.

"Take him and do what you want. I don't want him here anyway." Choji took a deep breath before heading off into the camp, not taking long to find someone new to yell at.

"High blood pressure is going to take that one," Konahamaru jokingly remarked as he watch him tear into some helpless passerby.

"What was it you wanted to speak about?" Naruto asked, interrupting Konahamaru's train of thought.

"Oh yeah, about that, I was hoping we could be alone. Your escort can wait here. I don't have anything to say to her." The last part of his statement had a hint of distain to it. Naruto looked over to Sakura who was still examining her feet.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Is that going to be alright?" Sakura's head popped up.

"Um, yes, it should be fine. After all, you will be with a senior operative and a member of our nin. I will await your return here." Konahamaru let out a "humph" then placed his hands behind his head and began to walk past the hospital.

"This way should be fine. The road is vacant ahead." He said as he strolled away. Naruto followed a few feet behind looking over his shoulder once at his escort who still stood in the middle of the street. After a few moments, they were out of earshot and Konahamaru began to slow down.

"So, you have a plan for how you're gonna handle this situation?" he said casually.

"Handle?" Naruto remarked as he stopped walking. He was getting a strange feeling from his old friend.

"Yeah that's what you do; just go around solving people's problems, even if you ran away from your own." Konahamaru stopped but he kept his back to Naruto.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto clenched his fists and his eyes locked onto Konahamaru. Konahamru shrugged.

"You really think I'm that dumb. Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that someone as skilled as you would appear only a year after my mentor vanished…you vanished." Konahamaru slowly turned around to face his masked follower an expression of stalwart expression on his face. Naruto turned his head away and folded his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Konahamaru lost all composure upon hearing Naruto's replay and stumbled forward trying hard not to fall.

"What the hell! Stop screwing with me already! I know it's you, ya dick! I had a suspicion for the past several years and when I saw you, I knew it had to be you." He stood completely still, one finger pointed at Naruto's mask. Naruto just watched his finger silently trying to figure a way out of this situation. Too many people already knew who he was and he didn't need another with confirmation. In a moment of salvation, a loud explosion broke the silence and their attention were drawn to the tower. Flames licked around the base and a siren began to sound letting both know that battle had begun. Konahamaru grabbed his head.

"SON OF A BITCH! Why the hell are they attacking now!" He yelled into the sky before regaining his composure.

"Listen, I know who you are, whether you are willing to admit it or not, and we need to have a talk later, but for now I need to handle something. I'm sure Choji is gonna need all the help he can get."

"Sword Hero!" Sakura called as she came running down the street. Konahamaru gave Naruto a short nod before leaping onto a small awning of a nearby building and then leapt to the roof, out of site.

"Choji is preparing the camp to move on the commotion at the tower," Sakura said as she caught up to Naruto. He turned to face her.

"Remember what I told you about keeping your head up, Sakura." Sakura gave Naruto a puzzled look and a nod.

"We are going to the tower. Ahead of the group, we can get their faster and hopefully avoid the skirmishes" With that, Naruto set off towards the tower with Sakura in tow. The pair flew past Choji who was barking orders at the various shinobi that were clattering to prepare for battle. Choji turned to investigate the two blurs and found Naruto and Sakura moving at great speeds toward the tower. His eyes widened as he took a deep breath and his face turned bright red.

"Hey, you bastards! Wait for me! NAGO!" He waved his hand frantically and a small figured man with short black hair approached him.

"Nago, finish preparations then take the forward teams to the west side of the tower. I'm going on ahead." Nago nodded as Choji sped off.

"Yes Sir!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and found Sakura only a few feet behind him.

"_Well, at least I know she can keep up,_" Naruto thought to himself as he focused on trying to see what was happening near the tower. Unfortunately, there were still too many buildings in the way to get a clear view and the chakra in the area was too thick to discern numbers.

"_At this rate ,it'll with take us 7 minutes to get there. I could cut that in half if I was alone… No, I need to cooperate with them or it will just complicate matters_." Naruto looked over his shoulder again finding Sakura still keeping pace, but he could tell her side was laboring her.

"_I'm gonna have to do something to keep her out of the tower, she's not in any condition to fight_."

Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine; I have been in much worse condition!" She called to him.

"I guess my concern was obvious!" Naruto called back. Sakura nodded, her face flush.

: : :

Choji hurried down the street frantically looking down the various turns and forks for the pair. He had already traveled a good distance from the camp and was moving a fast pace.

"Damn it! Where did they go? They couldn't have gotten very far. Why does there have to be so many ways to the tower?" Choji said to himself in a fit of frustration. Suddenly a stone pillar broke from the ground and rose in Choji's path. A little caught off guard, Choji pushed his shoulder forward catching it and barreling right through it. The pillar cracked and burst around him, and as he pulled himself to a stop, he found himself engulfed in a cloud of dust. Choji clenched his fists and scanned the area for sings of aggressors.

"You know, talking to yourself is considered a sign on mental instability," echoed a deep male voice from the dust.

"Thank you by the way, you have made this quite easy on us. We were begging to worry that your foolish Anbu Captain's interference might have made this attack useless. I'm sure he would be fuming now to find that we still managed to get you alone." The stranger let out a chuckle.

"_I must be surrounded_." Choji thought as he continued to search the area .

"_The dust is filled with chakra, that has to be why it hasn't cleared and why I can't sense them. __That wont do." _Choji lifted his hands and after a moment of focus his they grew several times larger.

"Only cowards hide from their opponents." Choji forced his hands together causing a massive gust to wash over the area disseminating the dust with ease. As his hands returned to the normal size Choji's eyes focused on a pair of nin who stood in front of him. One had a brown cloak that covered his body and shadowed his face. The other wore a tight dark jump suit that was torn from the elbow down revealing his fore arms which were covered in black spots. The cloaked man was about 5'10 and the other stood only a few inches above him. The talker wore a mask, but his scalp cut blonde hair was uncovered revealing a strange tattoo that was too covered by hair to clearly make out. The taller man's dark almost black eyes locked with Choji's and he gave him what Choji guessed to be a smile.

"Well, now you see us. Does that still mean we are cowards?" the taller man said as he leaned forward and put his hands on his sides. Choji let out a grunt and fell into a stance. The nin sighed and patted his forehead.

"Just no fun, Doll… would you kindly handle this?" The taller nin motioned for the cloaked nin to attack Choji. The figure nodded and stepped forward, brought his arms to bear, and took a stance as well. Wrappings covered his fists and wrists. Choji could also see flashes of orange from his legs. Choji swallowed hard as he examined his opponent's wide stance. He held one hand close to his side, while the other was nearly straight out in front of him waiting for any oncoming attack.

Then, without warning, he struck. In the blink of an eye he was upon Choji. Doll threw a hard left kick, which Choji blocked with an extremely enlarged forearm. The kick sank into Choji's arm and he bit his lip to fight the pain. Doll bounced back and then drove forward throwing a combo of punches toward Choji's mid section. Choji back stepped the first two, but fell victim to a third that caught him in the ribs. Choji brought his elbow in to protect what felt like a broken rib just as Doll lept at him. Doll grabbed Choji's shoulders and flipped over him, sliding his arms under Choji's. He then lifted Choji from the ground and tossed him into the air. Doll lept after him, but Choji acted quickly making his hands expand. This helped Choji control his thrashing and allowed him to swat Doll back to the ground as he approached. Doll hurtled to the ground cracking the cobble stone street upon impact. Choji combined his fists into a hammer strike and dove at the immobile Doll. Just as he was about to make contact, a burst of what Choji discerned as screams collided with him causing him to veer off course and collide with a nearby building. Choji pulled himself from the rubble, which was only made more difficult by his splitting headache and the fact his eyes wouldn't seem to focus. He could see the second nin's right arm was outstretched and he imagined that was where the blast had originated from. Choji focused very hard on standing as the second man walked forward, but he couldn't seem to keep his balance which cause him to wobble.

"Doll, I asked you to handle him. Did you at least get the key?" Doll lifted his legs and threw them forward, flinging himself back to his feet. He lifted his left fist and hanging from it was a strange metal object attached to a leather necklace. Choji tried hard to focus on what he was seeing and as the image became clear his face filled with terror.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" Choji's voice was extremely loud. At that moment Choji realized he couldn't hear anything, even his own voice was but a slight murmur. He reached up to feel his ears and found blood pouring from them. He watch as the taller man waved his hand at him in a dismissing gesture, commented, and took the necklace from Doll. He proceeded to pat Doll on the back and then they both dashed away from Choji, leaving him wobbling in the street. Choji tried to run after them, but only made it a few steps before falling to the ground. He gazed at the two figures that quickly grew smaller before finally losing consciousness.

"_Where are you, Naruto?_" Was his final conscious thought.

: : :

Naruto felt a cold chill work its way up his back as the pair reached what he figured was the half way point to the tower. He stopped as he entered a small plaza. There were several corpses strewn about the area. At this point Sakura arrived, a look of shock filling her face. She started to approach a man that lay not far from them when Naruto lifted his arm to stop her.

"Don't," was all he said as he continued to scan the area. He pulled a shuriken from a pouch on his side and tossed into one of the bodies, which immediately upon impact exploded. Sakura let out a short gasp and then realized that could have been her.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"There are drag marks near several of the bodies, also no blood. These people didn't die here." Naruto drew his sword from his back and gave the area another thorough look over.

"Oh boy, looks like we got a sharp one, brother." A man said as walked from an ally to the side of the Naruto. He was about 5'8 with a long pointy pale face and shoulder length brown hair. He wore a skin tight, dark blue, lightly armored body suit that covered his slender build and only exposed his head and hands. His dark brown eyes scanned over the two with a jovial look to them.

"Finally, one Hando might praise us for." Another man emerged from an ally adjacent to the first and gave Naruto a short salute. This one stood at 6 feet and wore a dark green body suit much like the first, except his had more armor to it. His head was devoid of hair to frame his round face. He patted his leg and his large hefty form shook as he let out a chuckle before his brown eyes settled on Naruto as well.

"_Damn! I don't have time for this." _Naruto thought as he put himself in front of Sakura and held his blade ready.

"He looks like a good one, what do you think Sondo?" the slender one asked.

"Yep, I think we should introduce ourselves. It's not like we aren't gonna kill him anyway,"said the larger one. The slender one stepped forward and held out his arms.

"I am Yunto Kiyoshi, the second brother, and this is Sondo Kiyoshi, the third brother. It's a pleasure to be the ones to end you life." He waited for Naruto to introduce himself but received only silence.

"Well, that's rude. Brother always says to introduce yourself to a strong opponent." Yunto put his hands on his side and he furrowed his brow.

"Maybe, he doesn't think we are strong brother." Sondo stomped his foot as he spoke which caused strong vibrations to rattle the area.

"Guess we'll have to show him, brother, our deadly combination." Yunto spoke in a hushed tone as a murderous expression filled his face. Naruto watched both carefully and they did the same. Yunto took a step forward and then vanished. Naruto started to look for him when Sondo charged at him shoulder first.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he leapt over Sondo, his hand lightly touching his shoulder. Sakura side stepped to avoid the behemoth of a man and he collided with a building seeming to pass straight through. Naruto landed and leapt back upon touchdown as Yunto burst from the ground, metal claws now covering his hands. Naruto stepped back and caught Yunto's claws with his sword holding him in a dead lock. Suddenly, Sondo burst from the building and charged Naruto once again. Naruto smiled as he eyed the explosives he had place on his shoulder. He was about to detonate them when Sakura stepped in front of Sondo and wrapped her arms around his midsection in attempts to grapple with him. Naruto clench his teeth and pushed Yunto back.

"Sakura, get out of there," Naruto called just as she brought Sondo to a stop and the two fought for the upper hand. Sakura quickly began to lose ground as her wound began to tear open. Blood poured from the newly opened wound and Sakura could feel her strength draining. Naruto, in a moment of desperation, grabbed Yunto's left claw with his right and allowed it to sink into the soft flesh and caught the other claw with his blade. He then thrust his foot forward into Yunto's gut. Yunto let out a howl and several dry heaves as he held his stomach and retreated. Without skipping a beat, Naruto quickly scooped Sakura up and moved passed Sundo, causing him to lose control and barrel forward at his brother. As the two collided, Naruto used a chakra string to ignite the explosive seal causing a massive explosion to engulf the brothers. Naruto shielded Sakura from the blast which lasted a few moments before finally dying down. He stood and faced where the pair had been. All that was left was a cloud of smoke, but just as Naruto began to relax, something caught his eye. As the smoke cleared, he saw Sando crouched down and, as he stood, Yunto emerged from his protection.

"Wow brother! This is a good one. Hando is sure to praise us for this," Sando said as he patted Yunto's shoulder.

"Yeah, now we just have to kill him." Yunto's eyes narrowed as he spoke. Naruto's mind began to race, he had underestimated the two and now he also had an injured Sakura to protect.

"_That Sondo may be slow, but he is tough and I can't go all out and be sure Sakura's safe. I don't have the time to do this the old fashion way. Damn it, I don't have much choice."_ Naruto reached up and gripped the bracer on his left arm. As he pulled it off, he revealed 3 colored symbols in a vertical line on his arm, one red, the next yellow, and the last blue. Naruto then took his right thumb and slid it across his blade causing it to bleed. Finally he thrust his thumb into red seal on his arm and a surge of chakra emanated from him followed by a burst of smoke. Sando and Yunto braced themselves as chakra washed over them and watched carefully for Naruto's next move.

"What is it brother?" Sando asked feeling the immense energy filling the area. Yunto just remained silent and watched as the smoke began to clear. Suddenly, they saw the coat of a man dressed in a white suite with black trim and a black button up under the blazer. His long dark red hair was the next to become visible. It framed his slender face that had soft features, but a strong chin. He open his bright green eyes that were framed by a pair of silver wire glasses and examined the two men in front of him.

"My Name is Jean Pierre Desat the 4th, azure god. Aka, the Gunman."


	5. Chapter 5: Bag of Chains

Chapter 5: Bag of Chains

(Hello, just thought I would post this. I have been sitting on it a while and decided it was time. Sorry if I am rusty please give me some time to get back into the swing of things. I will not be writing Desat's accent since I had a few complaints about head aches last time. I hope you enjoy.)

Tsunade stood at her office window looking over the village as flames and men scattered around the streets below. She closed her eyes, muttered a prayer and folded her hands behind her back for a moment before being interrupted by a commotion from the hall. Tsunade opened her eyes and took a deep breath as the large double doors to her office to her office burst open. Two men fell to the floor, one drenched in blood the other gripping his side with a pained expression. Three shrouded nin rushed the room taking a three point formation with one holding the door while the other two moved to cover Tsunade's sides. The man gripping his side fought to get up as he eyed the nin covering the door.

"Stay where you are! You have done enough, let me handle this." Tsunade said to the injured man as she continued to look out the window.

"Three, is that all?" The shrouded nin responded with silence and Tsunade let out a humph before turning around.

"Your master would not waste such a well place strike on three common nin alone. So the question is what is the real motive of this attack." She stared down the three nin who without hesitation seized the moment and attacked.

In the plaza the red haired man who had just introduced him self rested his hands on the pistols that were holstered to his hips and surveyed the area. On his back was a long steel barreled rifle with a wooden stock. A pouch was strapped to his belt just above his rear with what look like a wooden handle of some sort protruding from under the flap. Desat's eye finally met Naruto, he gave Naturo a nod before focusing his attention on the two brothers.

"Well mon ami, I see you have gone and put yourself in others business once again. I take it these gentlemen are the ones you have summon me hear to attend to?" Desat spoke with a mid ranged voice and a thick accent. Naruto slightly gestured with his head toward Sakura who was doubled over trying to put pressure on her wound. Desat's eyes narrowed and he drew the rifle from his back and shouldered it.

"Well then, I guess I will have to desist with the pleasantries and be straight forward. Shall we begin Oni." The brothers silently examined the new fighter and Naruto during the brief conversion and with only a look the two brothers repositioned themselves. Yunto moved to engage Naruto and Sondo Desat. This put Naruto on edge knowing they preferred to fight together.

"Are you ready little brother?" Yunto asked looking over his shoulder at the hulk that was Sondo. Sondo smiled and gave a slight nod before charging at full speed toward Desat catching him slightly off guard. Yunto followed suite and broke for Naruto. Naruto responded by readying his blade. Desat raised the barrel of his rifle just as Sondo was upon him. He fired to shots but Sondo us his fore arm, bashed the barrel out of the way and struck at Desat's mid section with the ball of his palm. Desat pivoted to the side and freed one hand from the rifle and drew the pistol holstered on his left hip. He proceeded to fire a shot into Sondo's chest. Sondo fell back rolling a few feet before coming to stop.

Yunto Struck with his left claw and Naruto caught it will his sword. Yunto followed up with his right claw which he thrust upward at Naruto's abdomen. Naruto switched to a reverse grip with his right head and and freed his left which quickly pulled a kunai which he stuck between to of the claws and twisted locking it in place. He then pushed Yunto's left claw back slightly before dragging his blade across the claw and striking Yunto in the face with the hilt of his blade. While Yunto was dazed by the pommel strike Naruto once again thrust his foot into Yunto stomach. Yunto fell back a few steps and Naruto pursued. He struck at Yunto and just as Sondo fell from Desats shot Yunto regained his composure, quickly evaded Naruto's strike and retreated to his brother. Sondo was pulling himself up while holding his chest.

"Are you done brother?" Yunto asked as he watch Naruto carefully.

"No brother, they he just cracked my armor. What ever that weapon is, it hits hard. Sondo pulled his hand away from the crack and focused for a second and the damage in the amror vanished.

"There its all better now. Dont worry he wont catch me off guard again."

"Good, I suggest we stick together this time." Yunto put his back to Sondo and eyed Naruto.

"Well well I see you are made of harder stuff then I fist anticipated. Although I do see we have you on the defensive." Desat remarked with a smirk.

"Mon ami, if you are in a hurry then may I make a suggestion?" Naruto nodded.

"Lets use the technique we used to take care of Konan." Naruto nods and charges at the two brothers.

Sondo pushes his hands toward the ground while taking deep breaths and his chakra began to surround him. Yunto Throws several small blades at Naruto which he reflects with his sword and kunai. Desat fires several shots from his rifle at Sondo. The shots push him back but fall before breaking the thin shield of chakra. Naruto leaps over The brothers tossing his kunai between them. Naturo lands just beyond them as the kunai bursts surrounding the two in smoke. Yunto quickly follows but is repelled by several shot fire from Desat's hand gun that he drew again with his free hand. Yunto gracefully dodges the shots before taking cover in the plume of smoke. Naruto takes position behind Desat who drops to a kneel and shoulders his rifle and lines up the iron sights. Sondo Charged forth from the smoke followed by Yunto and Desat fired off a few shots causing Sondo to stop and focus on shielding himself. Naruto place a hand on Desats shouldered held he other in front of his face with his middle and index finger extended across his mouth as he began to focus chakra. Desats hair almost seemed to stand on edge as he gritted his teeth and brought the barrel to face Sondo.

"Do you feel that Sondo!" Yunto took cover behind his brother who stopped focusing on his chakra defense and started to form symbols with his hands in front of his chest. Desat braced himself as Naruto gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Release!" Naruto shouted and Desat pulled the trigger. The shot bust from his barrel as it broke air it almost seemed to slow as spiral of wind formed around it and it flew forward cracking the air around it. Sondo thrust his palm outward and a thick wall of plated metal rose from the ground that caught the shot. The attack fought with the defense for a moment and chakra spilled out all over the the plaza damaging several of the buildings. As the two watch the wall that touched the attack began to twist and ware away and suddenly the wall burst, in a bright flash the shot ripped through the wall and collided with Sondo. Naruto and Desat looked away as the flash and dust engulfed the area. As the dust cleared the could see the remains of Sondo scattered about the plaza but no sigh of Yunto. Naruto crossed the plaza to where Sakura was hiding just inside and ally.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down to check her. She sat up against the wall and nodded.

"Yes, I used my medical training to stop the bleeding, but...never mind I'll be fine." She started to get up but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and forced her back down.

"No, Desat will take you back to the hospital, I'm going alone from here." Sakura began to protest but notice Naruto had stopped paying attention to her. Naruto looked into the plaza and found Yunto standing where his brother had been.

"You will pay from my brothers death." He said, little emotion showing on his face or in his words. Naruto readied his sword.

"Oni, I can handle this pup. I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to." Desat stepped forward, his rifle leaned against his shoulder while his other hand tightly gripped his six shooter. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Don't worry I will watch the girl." Desat smiled at Sakura and she eyed him for a moment. Naruto paused and then looked to Desat.

"Get her to the hospital, she can tell you where its located." Naruto moved past Yunto and Desat who had engaged each other in a staring match. As Naruto hastened down the brick road behind Desat Yunto stepped forward slowly.

"Hondo will have to finish your friend off. You on the other hand, you're mine."

: : :

Naruto cursed to himself as he realized how much time he had wasted but new pushing any faster would cause him to make mistakes and he didn't want to get caught up in any more skirmishes. He stopped taking cover next to a small building and pulled a small blue stone from his pouch. He drew a star and surrounded it with a square. Taking his cut thumb he squeezed it forcing it to open again and bleed anew. Naruto rubbed some of the blood on the seal and focused his chakra. A puff of smoke burst from the mark and from the smoke a small, deep red bird. The bird had a long and wide tail that consisted of 9 large feathers. Its neck was long and slim and led to a small face that had a short black beak and two green eyes.

"Phoenix scout Denri at your services." The bird said as it landed on the road in front of Naruto. Denri perked up as he realized who had summoned him.

"Oh master Oni, it is you, it had been quite some time." Naruto reached out and rubbed the side of the birds face which it would lean into.

"Yes it has been old friend, but you'll have to forgive me, I don't have time to catch up. I need you to scout out the path in front of me until you get to that large tower just ahead of us." the bird hopped around to face the tower examining it for a moment.

"Under stood Master Oni. I'll be in touch via the normal method." The bird leapt up and spread its massive wings each the length of its one and a half foot long body. In a matter of seconds the bird had made it a good distance above the village until it looked like just another bird that happened to be passing by.

_"Master Oni can you hear me?" _Naruto heardthe gentle voice of Denri echo in his mind. Naruto focused on Denri's voice.

_"Yes Denri, as clear as ever." _

_"Very good, as for the path ahead of you, it is rather clear, there is some fighting in the area but I can direct you around it. As for the tower itself, I am seeing several chakra signatures inside the tower but the fighting outside of it seems to have been pushed into the city. One might think they are expecting you." _Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

_"How very clever Den, I'm not so sure if its me they are expecting. Although I wouldn't be surprised if this was just another diversion. Enough chatter though, I need directions."_ Naruto left the cover of the building he was next to and headed toward the tower.

: : :

Yunto's claws shook with anticipation as he watch the slab of stone Desat had take cover behind.

"Your weapons have power and speed but the attack is to small and predicable. All I have to do is watch where you point that pretty little tube of yours." Yunto said, in a mocking tone. Desat sat behind the chunk of building loading his pistol his rifle leaned against the slab next to him.

_"Why isn't he advancing, his advantage would obviously be in close combat." _Desat thought as he chambered the last round into his pistol.

"So do the bad guys always like to here themselves talk, because no matter where I go they always have something to say." Desat yelled from behind the rubble. Yunto threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Maybe I am trying to keep you off guard, or maybe I pity you and I'm giving you a few moments before you die." Yunto stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed as Desat stepped from behind the rubble rifle at his side in his right hand and his pistol pointer at Yunto in his left.

"Why do you do that?" Desat asked, his face now calm and cold, eyes unwavering. Yunto looked at him slightly confused.

"Let me clarify mon ami. Why do you fake your emotions. Even when your brother died you felt very little." Yunto's expression grew cold and plan.

"Yes, see there is the real you. Your eye's tell your deception, always so empty. Like there is nothing there." Desat watched Yunto carefully who stared quietly back for what seemed like minutes.

"You are a sharp one, I can see why you are an Azure god. I shall cease my ruse." Yunto's face lost all emotion and he zeroed in on Desat. Desat felt a shiver run up his back and and he shook and in that instant Yunto set upon him. Yunto stepped to the side avoiding a shot from Desat and then crouched avoiding yet another. From the crouch he sprang forward lunging his left claw at Desat. Desat stepped to the side and the claw slid into his skin and ripped off a chunk of skin as well as cloth. Desat grit his teeth and slid a few feet to the side firing two round from his rifle towards Yuntos legs causing Yunto to retreat a few steps.

"Barrowed time Gunmen." Yunto said as he lunged from Desat again. Desat fired two more rounds from his pistol which Yunto side stepped. Desat responded by flipping his pistol around just as Yunto entered his reach and struck him across the face with the grip. Yunto stumbled spun around and and flung a kunai at Desat. Desat leapt behind the rubble again to avoid that knuai. He covered his face as the kunai exploded which scattered more debris around the plaza. Desat looked himself over and holstered his pistol. He waited a moment before peering out into the plaza finding no sign of Yunto.

"_I don't suppose I would be lucky enough that he blew himself up."_ Desat thought as he stepped out into the open again. He took a few steps and stopped feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand. He knelt and shouldered his rifle looking around the plaza. Desat felt the ground burst behind him as Yunto ripped from the brick and prepared to strike. In an instant Yunto notice Desat had his second pistol drawn and held down at his side pointed behind him. Desat pulled the trigger and a beam of chakra exploded from the barrel and ripped through Yunto's chest. A look of pure shock was on Yunto's face as he fell to the ground quickly surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Desat stood holstered his rifle on his back and studied the pistol he had just fired. It had two large barrels on above the other, two hammers and only two cartridge slots in similar placing with the barrels.

"Thank you old man." Desat said quietly as he returned it to his hip. He walk over to Sakura who was still sitting against the wall in pain.

"Are you going to be able to walk? I can carry you." Sakura gave I'm a distressed look and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm having a hard time concentrating on healing but I can walk, just give me a little support." Desat took her arm and placed it across his shoulders while he braced he sides with his hands.

: : :

The common area around the tower was in view and just like Denri had said the battle seemed to have moved away from the tower leaving it open from Naruto to get inside. He stopped just short of entering the circle around the tower and and clung to a building examining the area.

_"Den is the area still clear?" _

_"Yes master Oni although the chakra signatures in the tower have drastically decreased." _Naruto felt a little anxious.

_"How many are there Den?"_

_ "I can only find 4 master." _Naruto clenched his fists and decided it was time to throw caution to the wind. He broke his cover and headed toward the massive doors to the tower. The doors were heavy and look damaged but with a little effort Naruto pushed one open and stepped inside. As his eye adjusted to the dark reception area and he began to see what look like the remains of a sizable battle. Various nin were strewn about the large room, the tiled floor cover in blood. The half circle wood desk was broken in half and the chandelier sat on top of it. It was a shame the room had been quite pleasant before. Naruto felt his whole body tense as he realized he wasn't alone. Off to the side of the room hidden in the shadow of one of the wall supports was a figure sitting atop a pile of Konoha nin.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me." A deep voice emanated from the figure. He lifted himself from the pile and walked into dimly lit open. Chains drug behind him that seemed to becoming from his inside his sleeve which enveloped his hands. The man wore a mask that covered part the bottom half of his face leaving his bald head exposed. A tattoo of a chain crossed the center of his skull stopping right between his eyes. A half shroud blanketed his chest and upper back while the rest of his body was covered by a baggy body dark purple suite that was banded around his ankles. The man stopped and the chains he was dragging almost seemed to wiggle around his feet until he let out a low hiss. Naruto drew his sword and took a defensive stance.

_"So much for forgetting about caution. This one gives me a bad vibe."_ Naruto thought as he studied the figure.

"My Name is Hando Kiyoshi the eldest. I have been waiting for you, Maderame told me you would be coming." Naruto kept his blade up choosing to remain silent.

"Its is polite to introduced yourself Masked Hero, or is it Oni, or Sword hero. It matters not, I'm here to test your metal, and if I am lucky taste your blood, these whelps have fouled my palate." He raised his arms and chains began to poor from his sleeves and slither across the floor. Naruto could see the chains were surrounding him one even closed the door, and proceeded to seal it shut. In a moment the chains struck one lunging for his legs the other for his neck. Naruto sprang back but the chains quickly followed. He struck one with his sword severing a few links and knocking it away but as he readied for another strike the second chain coiled itself around his sword and up his arm. Naruto tried to pull free but the chain had a solid grip and was tightening.

Naruto made several quick motions with his fingers using his free hand and a violent gust of wind surrounded it. The wind can to a point at his finger tips forming what looked like a spear head. With a quick strike Naruto severed the the coiled part from the rest freeing his sword. He shook the now lifeless chain from his arm and put his sword in a defensive stance.

"What I expected Hero. Good, let us continue, there is a Hokage to kill after all." Hondos chains began to wind together a few feet in front of him forming a radish shape with the tip pointed at Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth feeling his frustration build. He lowered his sword and once again began to form symbols with his free hand. Hondo released the mass of chains which barreled for Naruto.

"Release!" Naruto said as he leaned forward and flames burst from the palm of his left hand and engulfed the chains. Hondo was surprised and stepped back as the chains twisted and broke. Naruto pulled a Kunai from his pouch and set upon Hondo giving him no time to recover. Naruto attack with a downward strike that Hondo avoided and followed it with a slash towards Hondos midsection which Hondo stopped with his Chains. Naruto brought his sword in for another downward strike but this one too was caught by a chain. Naruto looked into Hando's beady black eyes and felt control of his own emotions waning. Something he knew could be problematic.

_"Master someone is coming!" _ Denri's voice rang out in Naruto's head disturbing his train of thought. The building violently shook and the twenty foot wall behind Hondo suddenly began to crumble. Naruto quickly jumped back as Hondo was buried under the the rubble without even attempting an escape. A plume of dust engulfed Naruto and he fell back catching himself on his elbows. He pulled himself to his knees and looked to the large hole in the wall and saw a figure standing at its center. As his eye adjusted he found someone he had been waiting to see.

_"Hinata?" _


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm

Chapter 6: The Calm

Naruto was so focused on the woman he had called Hinata he almost missed the scores of nin that quickly took up her rear.

"Secure the ground floor! I want this area swept by two man teams, then work your way up the tower. I will attend to the Hokage myself." Hinata spoke with a confident tone. She seemed so different from how he remembered her. Naruto lifted himself to his feet and watched as Hinata's gaze finally set on him. She stepped down off the pile of ruble that used to be the wall and walked over to Naruto stopping only a few inches away and examining him.

"You're with me." Was all she said as she broke off and headed for the next level.

"Wait I..." Naruto said but was unable to bring himself to continue. Did she not recognize him or had she forgotten about the promise he made to her in Mist. Either way he needed to focus, the Hokage may still be in danger. He turned to one of the nearby teams.

"Listen there was a shin-obi I was engaging before you arrived, he was buried under the rubble. I need you to dig up his remains." The two men looked puzzled but nodded. With that Naruto headed after Hinata who had already made her way up the flight of stairs.

_"Den whats the status of the upper levels of the tower?" _

_ "Well I believe there is only one chakra signature on the uppermost levels but its beginning to become difficult to discern individual signatures with so many in the base of the tower. I can clearly see someone a few floors above you and they are moving fast." _Naruto picked up the pas realizing he was falling behind.

_"Thanks Den, that's all for now." _Naruto hit the sixth floor and found Hinata heading toward the end of the hall to the next floor. He caught up with her just in time for the two to reach the hall of the Hokage's office.

"I...I need to speak to you." Naruto said as he fell into step next to her.

"Now is not the time Hero, first we need to make sure the Hokage is safe." Her words had a little sting to them and Naruto could feel there was something wrong. They came to a stop at the large double doors of the Hokage's office. One of the two doors had a hands sized hole through it with a small amount of blood around the edges. The two hastily pulled the doors open. A body of an unmarked nin that had been slumped against the door feel to the floor with a gaping wound in his chest. Hinata and Naruto both looked over to find Tsunade standing in front of her window once again gazing out at the village below. A second nin lay motionless on her desk with both legs pulled up and over his back with his feet on either side of his head.

"Lady Tsunade are you okay." Hinata spoke frantically as she stepped forward and knelt down in the center of her office. Tsunade waved her hand over her shoulder callously.

"Of course I am okay, these pups were not a threat, seems more like Danzo is trying to send a message, or distract us. I haven't decided which." Tsunade turned around her face hard with more signs of age then Naruto had seen before.

"Why are the two of you here! You should have sent Chunin or Jonin who weren't senior operatives. I need you out on the streets looking to see what Danzo was after, and where is Sakura didn't I assign her to be your liaison?" She threw her hands up and sat down at her desk her. She dropped her face into her hands and her shoulders slumped. Hinata brought her head up and examined the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, we routed the attack in the merchants district, both Neji and Shikamaru are leading parties across our held areas for pockets of resistance. I left that in their hands to see to your safety personally. Forgive me for my misjudgment." Tsunade brought her head up, she looked several years younger and her expression had soften.

"No, it is alright Hinata, your concern is appreciated. I was just worried, we have fallen for their bait and switch to many times." She refocused her attention on Naruto.

"As for you, where is Sakura?" Naruto entered the room and stood next to Hinata who pulled herself to her feet also waiting for Naruto to give an answer.

"Her wounds weren't given time to mend, they tore open when we got into an altercation in a plaza just outside the administrative district. I had a friend take her to receive medical treatment." Tsunade looked puzzled.

"A friend?" Naruto paused for a moment remembering that he had to bring Desat in without informing anyone.

"Yes, one of the other Azure gods. His name is Desat, I needed his help to look after Sakura and get here quickly." Tsunade let out a deep sigh and pushed her hands back through her hair. She looked to her side and nodded.

"I will need to speak to this man. Hinata see to it that he is brought to me." Hinata nodded. The conversation was interrupted as a nin dashed into the room stopping just in front of Naruto and Hinata. He fought to catch his breath as he tried to focus.

"Lady Hokage, Choji, he was, he was found just outside of the medical district unconscious, he had, inner ear damage." Tsunade stood up quickly looking a little uneasy.

"I...I need to go. Hero I am done speaking with you please return to the resting place we assigned you. Hinata I will speak to this Desat myself seeing as how I need to go to the Medical district." Tsunade started passed the two but was interrupted by Hinata who grasped her arm gently.

"Allow me to act as the Hero's liaison until Sakura can resume her assignment." Tsunade studied Hinata for a brief moment before throwing up her hands.

"I don't have time for this, fine you keep watch on him until Sakura is on her feet again. Then I want you back at the head of 5th squad group." Hinata nodded and Tsunade quickly left the room.

: : :

Sakura forced her eyes open, she found herself staring at the light gray ceiling of a small room in the village hospital. Her head was spinning but the pain from her wound seemed to have faded. She pulled herself up but felt a hand push gently on her shoulder and force her back down into the bed.

"Whoa there, take it easy, they said you lost a lot of blood." She looked over and found her old mentor Kakashi looking back at her.

"Kakashi? When did you get here? When did I get here? How did I get here?" Kakashi chuckled.

"So many questions form a half dead girl. To answer two of them it was that guy that brought you here a little while ago." Kakashi motioned with his head to Desat who was laying on a small cot in the far corner of the room. He let out a suddenly growl like snore.

"Oh, I had forgotten, it all got so fuzzy there for a while. Hes a friend of the Hero's, but, he was wounded too!" She started to sit up again but Kakashi eased her back down again.

"Don't worry, it took a little fighting, but they where able to get him to take treatment. He refused to leave the room until he was sure you where alright so they had to patch him up right there on that makeshift medical bed. He then decided to take a nap. He's a bit of an odd guy." Sakura smiled softly at the stranger that had saved her life. She then turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry, I am sure you have a lot on you plate Kakashi you didn't have to come here to see me." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, not that I wasn't concerned about you but I was already here when you arrived. I had to bring a few of my squad to get aid." Sakura looked concerned which Kakashi picked up on instantly.

"Oh no don't worry, they're fine. All were minor except one and I was told his wounds weren't fatal. For now rest, I'm gonna go check on a few other people. I'll swing back around before I leave." Kakashi walked over to the door and started to open it.

"Kakashi." Sakura called softly. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura who couldn't even seem to bring her eyes to meet his at that moment.

"Thank you." She said as she held back tears. Kakashi nodded and walked out into the busy hallway.

: : :

Naruto followed quietly behind Hinata as they proceeded to the base of the tower. He felt she was being cold so avoiding speaking to him but wondered way she wanted to have to look after him. Several times he felt like saying something but the sight of her stone like posture was giving him the feeling that the time just wasn't right. They entered the large reception area again and several nin were now working on clearing the rubble. Naruto could see that they had already cleared the center and where Hando had been there was a strange tunnel that was collapsed a few feet down.

"Who told you to clear the rubble? I said to secure the area." One of the nin perked up.

"Yes ma'am, we secured the area, the Hero informed us that one for the insurgents was buried under the rubble, we were working confirming if they survived or now."

"I guess we know the answer." Naruto interrupted as he stepped forward and examined the hole more closely.

"We did fine this ma'am." The nin handed Hinata a small pouch. She opened the pouch and examined its contents. Her gaze hardened and she took a deep breath. Hinata grasped the pouch tightly and then tossed it to Naruto.

"Here." Naruto caught the pouch and looked at what was inside. He quickly closed the pouch and added it to the lager pouch on his lower back.

"Lets go, I think we can use the door this time." Hinata headed for the large double doors and Naruto followed close behind. The two emerged from the tower to find Neji and another man with jet black hair that sat in a ponytail on the high point of the back of his head having a conversation a few feet from the tower. The two perked up as they noticed Hinata approaching. The man with Neji caught Narutos gaze and his vapid expression seemed to lighten for a brief moment. The two groups approched each other and Hinata shook her head.

"Neji, Shikamaru, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be securing the village?" The one she addressed as Shikamaru rolled his beady black eyes and let out a sigh.

"We handled it Hinata just relax." Shikamaru wore a green flak vest. Under it he had a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and sandals. An arm band with the symbol of Konoha sat on his upper arm. Neji put his hand on Shikamarus shoulder and stepped forward.

"They seemed very intent on retreating. There is no sign of them in any of our controlled areas. It looks like they were after something specific, and it looks like they got it." Neji had a grim look on his face.

"Choji?" Hinata asked as she studied the Shikamaru and Neji.

"Yeah, we think they were after Choji but he hasn't woken up yet so we haven't been able to ask him anything." Shikamaru said as he put his hands behind his head. The whole group sat in silence for a moment as they all tried to cover up their worry, not sure what to say next. Neji's gaze turned to Naruto.

"Where were you? You where supposed to report to him, you should have been with him!" Neji's face filled with scorn and he approached Naruto. Naruto stood his ground and kept quiet although he felt partly responsible for what had happened. Shikimaru moved in between Neji and Naruto and faced Neji.

"Don't be such a drag man. We are on the same side, you can't blame Oni unless you are gonna blame all the men under Choji's command for not being there. As much none of us want to admit it was Choji's hot head that got him where his is. He should have been surrounded by a few hundred shin-obi. Instead he went off by himself." Neji's anger started to boil over as Shikamaru spoke and as he finished Neji turned and stormed toward the medical district.

"Will you give me a moment with Neji?" Hinata said as she turned to Shikamaru. He thought about it for a moment before slothfully giving her a nod. Hinata went after Neji. Skikamaru and Naruto watched as she disappeared behind a building.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's been through a lot. His team is missing so another friend ending up in the hospital cant be helping any." Shikamaru turned to face Naruto as he spoke and he could see a flash of pain in Skikamaru's face.

"Thank you for stepping in. I have to admit I do feel partly responsible." Skikamaru waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Don't worry about it, As far as we know his wounds are minor. Besides I needed to thank you anyway. I never got to thank you for rescuing me and the others in Mist, being unconscious and all, and it is such a drag to owe someone." Shikamaru leaned in and put the back of his hand against his cheek covering the side of his mouth.

"So is it a hobby of yours to get involved in civil wars or is this just business?" Shikamaru said in a hush tone. Naruto folded his arms and looked around noticing they were the only two in the immediate area.

"I have reasons for being here. I am here to help, I understand you don't trust strangers with all that's happened, but" Naruto was interrupted by Shikamaru's hand as he stepped back and scoffed.

"I was just making conversation, don't be such a drag." Naruto's eyes caught Hinata as she emerged from the building line and entered the courtyard again.

"I couldn't find him." Hinata called to the two as she approached them. Shikamaru turned to face her and put his hands behind his head again.

"What a drag, don't worry I'll find him later." Shikamaru told Hinata as she passed him.

"Alright Hero, I guess we should get you to you residence before it gets too late." Hinata's words seemed as cold as before, but Naruto was distracted for a moment as he noticed the blank look Shikamaru was giving him, for a brief moment he could see Shikamaru intently studying him. Shikamaru felt Naruto starting to notice and broke his gaze and headed out of the courtyard. It made Naruto feel uneasy, Shikamaru was always a hard on to read.

"Are you listening to me?" Hinata's words brought Naruto out of thought and his attention refocused on her.

"Yes, after you." Naruto said as he made a gesture with his hand, inviting her to take the lead.

: : :

Tsunade entered a small gray room with no windows. Against the far wall sat a bed with an unconscious Choji laying in it. Next to him was a young woman with Long Blond hair that had been pulled into a ponytail. Her light blue eyes studied Choji with a great degree of concern. She wore a short sleeved midriff gray blouse with a full length black shit under it, an open front gray apron skirt with short black shorts underneath it and black sandals with gray lower leg guards that were clasped tightly to her legs. Tsunade cleared her throat and the Young woman noticed she was there. She quickly straightened up while looking a little startled.

"Lady Tsunade I'm sorry I didn't notice you come it." Her long blond bangs covered her left eye as she blushed slightly. Tsunade let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Ino, you don't need to tip toe around me like everyone seems to have come to believe. How is he?" Ino looked over at Choji as Tsunade approached his bed.

"He is fine. There is some inner ear damage that has been assisted in repair by some medical jutsu. They are keeping him unconscious so that he can heal. He can be a bit impulsive so they want him running off." Tsunade could see a fondness for Choji in Ino's eyes as she spoke.

"I see, that is good. I'm sorry but I need some time alone with him. I have to talk to him." Ino looked a little concerned for a moment but shook it off quickly.

"Ok ma'am." She gave Choji one last look over before leaving the room. Tsunade watched as she left the room. As the door shut she returned her focus on Choji placing on hand just above his eyes and the other hand on her chest. A warm glow emitted from her hand and then she returned her hands to her sides. Choji's eyes slowly opened and he struggled to focus.

"I need to stop them, I need to find it." He fought to get up but Tsunade with her index and middle finger of her right hand hit him at the top of his chest gently and he dropped back into his bed. His eyes focused as he realized where he was.

"Lady Tsunade...I...I lost it. They stole the key from me. I was so foolish I knew better but I...I let my temper get the best of me." Choji was becoming a little frantic as shame covered his face.

"Calm down Choji. I am just glad you're okay. I knew when I heard what happened the key was gone. I still have mine and without all three they don't have anything."

"I'm sorry. You trusted me with such a responsibility. I failed you and the entire village." Tsunade began to look pale as she fought to hide her worry.

"I need to know about the men who attacked you. What did they look like? What skills did they use." Choji struggled to calm himself so he could think as flashes of the attack went through his mind.

"One was covered by a cloak so I didn't get a look at him. The others face was covered as well but I could see a tattoo on his head under his short hair. It looked like some sort of screaming monster. His arms were covered in these strange holes. I was hit by some sort of wave or screams. I have never felt anything like it in leaf." Color returned to Tsunade's face as she turned around and ran her hand through here hair.

"What are we going to do Lady Hokage?" Tsunade looked over her shoulder.

"You are going to return to your duties as battle master and I am going to refer the information to Konahamaru and Shino so we can try to find these two. Maybe track down the key.

"Let me help, if they have Gai's key too then they have two of them please-" He was interrupted by Tsunade's foot which she stomped against the floor shaking the room.

"I need you heading up the 6th and 7th squad groups. No more questions." Choji gripped his blankets tightly as he look down and nodded.

"Rest for a while longer. I need to attend to some other business if you'll excuse me." Choji sat there staring at his feet as Tsunade entered the hall and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I have to get that key back."

: : :

Sakura opened her eyes again and looked around her gray room until her gaze met with Desat who now was cleaning his gun.

"I guess I fell asleep again. I see you're awake now." Desat looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah yes, You fell shortly before your friend came by to check on you. I believe his name is Kakeshe?" Sakura chuckled softly.

"Kakashi. I didn't mean to fall asleep before he came back, I wanted to talk to him some more." Desat nodded.

"Well he did tell me to tell you to get plenty of rest. Seems like a decent fellow."

"He was my teacher. Well until Lady Tsunade took me as her student." She pulled herself into a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"It feels good to relax. I have been working so much lately." Desat set his gun aside and sat upright.

"You don't get to rest much." Sakura paused for a moment.

"Well there is a war going on out there no matter how much those we have watching the borders try to cover it up. My skills are in demand, and...and...never mind." Desat cocked his head quizzically.

"No no madam, finish, what is it." She gave him a strained look and rubbed her hands together.

"I am partly responsible for the disappearance of one of this villages shinobi, one that many people had come to love and call friend. A lot of them blame me. Including lady Tsunade. Even myself." Desat sank in his seat as he let out a sigh.

"I see, that is very heavy. This wound of yours, is that a side effect of this?" Sakura nodded.

"No matter how much they blame you, they shouldn't be careless with your life." The two were interrupted by the door swinging open. Tsunade stepped inside, she gave Sakura a vacant look and then turned her attention to Desat.

"I assume you are this Desat I was told about." Desat stood and dusted himself off.

"My name is Jean Pierre Desat it is a pleasure." He said as he bowed. Tsunade gave him a slight bow in return.

"I would very much like to speak to you. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to my office." Desat looked over to Sakura who was looking at her hands that were folded in front of her.

"It would be my pleasure madam."

"Good, then if you would kindly follow me." Desat followed Tsunade out of the room and found a man standing to either side of the door that followed close behind him as they headed down the hall.

"I hope I am not under arrest."

: : :

Naruto and Hinata walked down the hallway to the door of his room its off white walls giving everything a yellow tinge. Hinata turned to him and stood by the door. Naruto looked at her and she looked away. He grasped the door knob and started to turn it but stopped.

"Hinata why are you doing this. I... have your feelings for me change?" He composure began to break down as her anger began to boil over.

"Three years. Three years Naruto. I have waited three years since I saw you at Mist, on top of all the years I had to wait for you before. Then when you finally returned home I had to find out by rumor." Naruto's heart sank as she spoke.

"You promised when you found me at Mist that you would return home. That you would come back to us. Dont you know how much we have needed you. How much I have needed you. I spent so many sleepless nights wondering if you where alive only to hear some wild story of your exploits. It became too much and I had to be strong. For this village, for the village you abandoned." Naruto reached up and pulled his mask from his face. His blue eyes gave her a remorseful look as he grasped her hand. At first she tried to pull her hand away but finally gave in.

"I'm sorry Hinata. That night when I left the village something happened. I couldn't even remember who I was. When I finally regained my memory I was caught up in something that not only threatened the future of our home but all of the elemental countries. I couldn't come home. Not until I knew home was safe. Not until I knew you where safe." Hinata's anger faded as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She pressed her forehead against Naruto's chest and he wrapped his free arm around her mid section.

"I have tried so much to be strong, its been so hard. I have missed you, missed having you strength to hold us together. I have missed having you here, where I could love you and know you where alive." Naruto reached up and wiped away some of the tears on her cheek and then pushed her chin gently so that he could see her face. She searched hes eyes and he smiled warmly as he leaned in. Her arms tightly gripped him as he kissed her deeply." After a moment she pulled back and reach behind her and opened his door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. He watch her intently as she guided him to his bed and sat down.

Naruto dropped to his knees and pulled himself close to her and she kissed him again. Naruto studied her for a moment before caressing her face gently.

"I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."


	7. Chapter 7: Next Steps

Chapter 7: Next steps

(Shout outs/Authors notes: Thanks a ton to the readers for your feedback, I'm looking forward to more. I would really like to thank Kingkakashi for sticking with this story for all the years and rewrites, I don't know what I did but I must have done something right thank you so much. Next I have been contemplating rewriting the fist chapter, I wrote it several years ago and rushed it to get to the "better parts" of the story. I wanted to get your opinions on this, you can pm me this is not a attempt to get more reviews. I would just really like to know if I should rewrite it so its not as melodramatic. Oh and warning I know very little about Naruto after the time skip as that is where I lost interest with the story. What I use is made up or I get from friends.)

The sun had just set as Tsunade's two escorts pulled open the heavy doubles doors of the hokage's tower. She gave the men a grateful nod and headed into the tower. Desat followed behind her his shoulders slouched with his hands in his pockets. Tsunade studied the team of men who were hard at work repairing the wall which was already well underway.

"Lady Tsunade." said a young woman sitting at a large desk toward the center back part of the room. Tsunade nodded and gave her a pleasant smile as she walk by. Desat cocked an eyebrow as he followed Tsunade up the stairs just past the desk the young woman sat at. Desat started to shuffle his feet as they neared the second floor. He was starting to feel agitated, Tsunade hadn't said a word to him since they had left the hospital. He stopped as they entered the hall to the next set of stairs.

"What is it exactly you want to talk about madam?" Tsunade stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I was beginning to get the feeling you where getting impatient. We are almost to my office, I will explain there." Tsunade started to continue toward the stairs. Desat sighed, shrugged, and continued to follow her.

"As much as it pains my to ask, we could use your help. Since the man you call Oni has already brought you here, I was wondering if you would consider staying?" Desat was caught of guard by Tsunades sudden interjection. He chuckled softly and kicked the back of his left foot with his right.

"Oni you always get me involved in some of the most interesting things." He said to himself softly.

"Do you know what I wanted to be madam?" Tsunade looked over he shoulder and gave him a confused look.

"I wanted to be an artist. My father was a famous soldier, so of course I had to be a soldier. I fled my home land and came here, hoping to escape the destiny that my father and my own people had made for me. The funny thing is, I became a famous not for my art, but for my skill in battle." Tsunades paused for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, confused by Desat's story.

"I tell you this because I haven't decided my destiny in a long time. I have always just found purpose. So I will stay here and help you, perhaps there is reason, and as you have so poignantly pointed out, a very good friend of mine brought me here." Tsunade smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

"Well, we will have to get you a liaison and a place to stay, something I will arrange when we get to my office." Desat perked up.

"I have one condition." He interjected. Tsunade stopped and turned to look at him.

"I want your student, Sakura to be my liaison." A puzzled look returned to Tsunade's face and she started to ask why but quickly dropped it.

"Done, she will rest the for the night and tomorrow I will assign her to you."

"Good." The pair came halted as they reached the large double doors of Tsunade's office.

"Now all we need to discuss is the matter of your lodgings. If you would step into my office we can handle it." Tsunade opened her doors. As she entered the room she found Neji sitting in the chair opposite hers starring out the large window. He perked up as she entered the office.

"I need to talk to you. Its about my team." Tsunade paled and she took a deep breath. She pulled a small slip from her desk and quickly jotted something down on it before handing it to Desat.

"Please take this to the reception desk on the first floor, they will handle your living arrangements." Desat cocked an eyebrow and took the slip. He then bowed slightly and left the room.

"Another stranger you just let walk into our village?" Neji's voice was filled with contempt. Tsunade slowly moved around him and to the other side of her desk.

"Neji, you must stop questioning my methods." Neji stood up in a fit throwing his chair to the floor behind him.

"Your methods! The same methods that have my team somewhere out there in enemy territory! Or...or worse." Neji slid his hands over his face as he tried to control himself. Tsunade caught off guard by his outburst slowly turned around and looked out her window into the night sky.

"Neji, I...we have gone over this. Contact with Gai and your team was lost five months ago. I have sent several probes in as far as I could to locate them." Tsunade spoke calmly as she focused on the almost full silver moon as it rose over the village. Neji clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth.

"The send a squad group, I will lead mine into the forest. We can...do a precision strike and set up a defensible position." Tsunade slammed her hand on the wall next to her and Neji grew silent.

"It would take more then a squad group to hold a position within the forest. It would cost us too much in lives and holdings. We would lose everything if we moved on the forest now." Tsunade's shoulders started to rise as she fought to control her breathing. Neji's head dropped and he stared at the floor blankly.

"I know, I just, I can't accept that there's nothing that can be done. I have to do something, anything I can." With that Neji quickly left the room. After the door shut behind him Tsunade turned around and slumped down in her chair, rested her forehead in the palm of her left hand, and tears fell from her eyes.

**: : :**

Hinata lept back as an explosion ripped through the floor in front of her. The force tossed her toward the edge of the stone room. Shikamaru intercepted her throwing his arms around her and cushioning her as he slammed into the wall. Shikamaru grit his teeth as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Shikamaru your wound." Hinata exclaimed as she realized he had caught her.

"I'm fine" Shikamaru eased his grip and braced himself on the wall of the fairly large room. Several people were laying about the room in various states. Next to Shikamaru sat a large broken stone door and at the far end was what looked to be a throne surrounded by dull blue lights with a deep red carpet that connected the two.

"Just focus on stopping the bleeding!" Kiba said as he caught the blade of a black haired man with a small blade. The man had an impressive blade that was as long as Kiba and wore a tight sleeveless black body suit. His green eyes were filled with a sort of exhilaration as he pushed his blade down on Kiba who struggled to hold him back. Hinata helped support Shikamaru as he started to collapse.

"You really are outstanding shinobi, killing so many of my elite nin." A soft voice echoed from across the room. A small figure walked slowly towards Hinata and Shikamaru. His pink pupiless eyes studied them as he approached. He had the face of a child with a scar starting at the bottom of his left eye and running down his cheek. His gray hair matched his sleeveless shirt and baggy gray pants. In his right hand he held a large hook ended staff. Hinata released Shikamaru who braced himself against the wall as she fell into a stance. She watched him intently as he stopped and pointed his staff at her. She prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

"Release!" The small man yelled as a ball of water with small black objects in it sprang from the end of his staff and launched toward Shikamaru and Hinata. Hinata started to preform motions with her arms as a streak of rushing winds shot from the door and collided with the water causing a large explosions and a flash of light. Hinata kneeled down and covered herself and Shikamaru as a bright flash followed by a gush of dust washed over them. As the dust cleared Hinata felt someone standing over her. She opened her eyes and found Naruto still disguised as Oni standing in front her facing the young man who had just assaulted them. She felt her heart leap as she looked at him and reached for his hand. As she did a blade ripped through his back stopping a few inches from her face. Blood from the wound hit her face and her eyes widened as Naruto fell to the ground. She rushed to him and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Naruto, Naruto!" She said as she shook his lifeless body. She looked up a tear streaking down her cheeks as rage filled her face. All she found was darkness and large blood red eyes that seemed to almost scream at her. Her eyes flung open and she quickly sat up in. She clutched the sheets she had been sleeping with tightly to her bare chest as she panted softly. As she caught her breath she realized she was still in Naruto's bed. The sun had just started to rise. Hinata's head spun as she cleared her mind and reached for Naruto who had been laying next to her. Her hands searched for him for a moment before she looked over and found that she was alone. Hinata took a deep breath and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. She took a quick look around the small room and found it empty. It was then she noticed a small slip of paper on the desk Next to her that had not been there the night before. She picked it up, opened it and started to read its contents.

I'm sorry that I could not tell you this in person, but I was worried you wouldn't do as I asked if I had waited. I wanted so much to find you the moment I set foot into Konoha again, but I couldn't for the same reason I left this morning. I want, no I need you to stay away from me until I am ready to return. I haven't told you everything. There is more happening here then just a civil war. If you are with me then I will be vulnerable. I cannot hide the way I feel about you. They will use that against me, they will use you. I can't put you in danger or put what I am doing at risk because if I fail, then you and everyone I care about could be put in danger. I promise that when this is over I will never leave you again. For now please, as much as it pains me to ask, give me distance.

Hinata's heart sank as she read the note. She crumpled it in her hand, pulled her arm back, and prepared to throw it in a fit of anger. The anger on her face faded and she brought her hand down and examined the note again before setting it on the bed next to her. Hinata laid down and curled up next to the note. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please come back...Naruto."

**: : :**

Kiba stood in an ally his back against a brick wall with his hands in his pockets as he gazed at the approaching mid-day sky. A deep bark broke his concentration as a large white dog entered the ally followed by Naruto.

"Akamaru good job, took you no time at all to find him." Kiba leaned down and wrapped his arms around the dog's sizable head and the dog gave him a lick across the face.

"That has to be one of you more interesting methods of communication Kiba. Although if you were trying to be inconspicuous, I think a large dog leading a unmarked nin around wasn't the best choice." Kiba chuckled and scratch his cheek with his left index finger as he stood.

"Well maybe I was just being lazy." Naruto shook his head and folded his arms.

"Anyway I got your message, nice phoenix by the way." Kiba said as he started to rummage around in a large pocket on the front of his jacket his pocket. After a few moments he retrieved a small folded sheet of paper.

"Here it is, all of roots latest track movements. Don't know if it will do you much good hasn't helped the counter squad much." Naruto took the sheet and scanned over the jotted down notes that consisted of location, date, time, and number of the siting.

"Are you going to get into trouble for giving me this?" Naruto asked as he look over the sheet. Kiba smiled and waved his hand back and forth.

"No, no don't worry, I'm one of the new sanin remember. I can practically do what I want. Don't tell Hinata I said that okay." Naruto felt a little tense upon the mention of Hinata.

"This information could point me toward my next step. I cant wait for them to move anymore its pretty obvious they know I'm here." Kiba cocked his head looking a little confused. Naruto let out a sigh.

"The Root nin I engaged in the tower new who I was, and I am guess it wasn't simply by reputation." Kiba started to rub his chin.

"Sounds like we could have a leak. Unless someones been watching you."

"Well someone has been watching me, but they are Anbu not Root, so my bets on a leak." Kiba started to look around for Naruto's stalker.

"Don't bother they aren't here right now." Kiba smirked at Naruto looking a little impressed.

"Damn how do you get that good? I may actually have my work cut out for me once we get that rematch." Naruto didn't respond and the ally grew quite. Kiba watched silently as Naruto studied the paper. Kiba could feel himself losing patients.

"What are you expecting to find from a activity report?" Kiba blurted out. Naruto lowered the paper and placed it in his pouch.

"I was hoping for some inconsistency or slip up in their movements that might give me some sort of clue. The reported sitings either random or consistent, Thanks but this wont help." Kiba put his hands behind his head looking aloof.

"Well there is one more piece of information that might help. Tsunade seems pretty interested in the Forest of Death. Mainly the eastern edge. Shes been quietly sending in counter squads led by Shikamaru and sending in Shino on deep prob assignments." Naurto stared at him for a moment feeling a little irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? More importantly if Tsunades been keeping this quite how do you know?" Kiba frowned at Naruto's tone and stepped back. He pointed at himself.

"Sanin remember, and I pay attention to whats happening. I am as involved in this as everyone else and I have lost too many friends to not keep close tabs on everyone I care about." Kiba lost his jovial demeanor and Naruto could see for the first time a glimpse of how the conflict with root was effecting him. Naruto shook his head quietly.

"Thanks Kiba. I guess I'm headed to the forest." Kiba's bright smile.

"Well then, after I handle something I need to take care of I'll meet up with you." Kiba said reaching out his hand. Naruto took his hand and shook it put then covered it with his free hand.

"I'm sorry to ask, I know I have already asked a lot of you but I need one more favor." Kiba looked a little surprised but then shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, You're here trying to save our home. You better believe I will do what ever I can to make sure we succeed. What is it you need?" Naruto paused for a moment and the let out a sigh.

"I need you to run interference with Hinata." Kiba looked even more surprised then before but quickly recovered.

"Um well you know if she wanted to I couldn't stop her from finding you. Why would you want to avoid her anyway." Naruto let go of Kiba's hand and rubbed his together.

"I need to have focused and having her close divides that focus in multiple ways. Besides she would follow me no matter where I went, and I would rather not put her in any more danger then she is already in." Kiba studied him for a moment before shrugging.

"Seems reasonable and I guess relaxing isn't really and option. Although I'm not sure where she is right now. She hasn't reported in this morning, last I heard she was escorting you ." Naruto could feel the blood rush to his head.

"Shes, well shes at my apartment." A large grin grew across Kiba's face. Naruto just stared at him slightly shaking his head. Kiba could feel the intense vibes telling him to just keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, if she asks I'll point her in the wrong direction." Kiba said as he fought back his fervor.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks you. I'll be in touch." With that the two parted ways and Naruto headed for the forest.

**: : :**

Konohamaru leaned back in Tsunades desk chair as he twirled her name plate between two of his fingers. He rested his feet on the corner of the desk and started to whistle.

"Make yourself comfortable." Tsunade said as she entered the office. Konohamaru stopped spinning the plate and looked up finding Tsunade with her arms folded staring at him and tapping her foot. He let out a sign and pulled himself out of the chair. He walked around her and dropped into the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Sorry I got a little impatient." He said as he gently put her name plate back. Tsunade stared at him as she walked to her chair and sat down across from him.

"I assume you have something important to tell me. Its not often you grace me with your presence." Tsunade said as she folded her hands in front of her face. Konohamaru slumped down I his chair.

"Choji's missing." Tsunade messaged her forehead quietly for a moment before pulling a paper form her desk.

"I need you to get together a retrieval squad. We need to find-"

"sitings place him in the forest." Konohamru interjected. Tsunade paled slightly.

"Of course he would go there. There were only two places he would have gone." Tsunade said quietly to herself.

"You don't seem very surprised by this. I get the feeling you knew this was coming." Tsunade nodded her gaze locked on the wall to Konohamaru's right.

"When he was attack something was taken from him. Something important to him, something important to this village." Konohamaru sat forward.

"What was this something? I need everything I can get to find him. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot but I know we at least both want Choji safe." Tsunade nodded and focused on Konohamaru.

"This is need to know, its a secret that the Hokage has passed down since the decision to found this village was made. The item in question was a key of sorts, although you wouldn't know that by looking at it." Tsunade reached down and pulled a small object from a draw that Konohamaru could have sworn wasn't there before. She sat it down on the desk in front of him. The object looked like it was made of a black metal or polished stone with one long end that had several barbs pointing forward. The other end had a dull green stone at the end of a palm length handle.

"That is one of three keys. One of which is missing, the other was taken from Choji." Konohamaru reached to touch it but pulled his hand back when he saw the stone glow dully.

"Whats their importance?" Konohamru ask as he studied the key.

"I don't know exactly, just that under the towers plaza there is room made of a similar material where the three keys are placed. I know that its closely linked to the founding of the village upon this location." Konohamaru gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this location was chosen so we could protect whatever is in that room. The first was given the keys and sent here. I only found out about their existence when the third gave me one to protect. Very few know of that they exist. I was hoping when the first key disappeared that it was not their goal to get the keys, unfortunately with recent events I don't believe I can hope for that anymore."

Konohamaru thought quietly for a moment before standing up.

"Konohamaru. I need you to focus on finding Choji, and get those keys back. I know about you extracurricular activities with the Hero. I need you focused." Konohamru scowled but nodded before heading for the door.

"I'll bring em back, don't worry" He said as he left the office.

**: : :**

Sakura pulled her arm through the sleeve of her red shirt slowly, being easy with her wound. She buttoned the shirt and turned toward the door of her hospital room. As she reached for the door knob it swung open startling her. Her slight yelp preceded to startle Desat who had just opened the door.

"Oh I am so sorry madam, I did not mean to startle you. I wasn't expecting you to be out of bed." Desat said with his hands raised at chest level. Sakura took a deep breath while she held her chest.

"Oh no don't worry I am fine. I received order to be prepared by this time, that's why I'm up." Desat frowned.

"Yes she did say something about assigning you today, but I thought you would be given more rest. Your wound was most severe." Sakura smiled and patted her side.

"I will be fine, it was attended through the night the dermal damage is almost completely healed and the muscular damage is fairly close as well." Desat had a mixture of surprised and impressed on his face.

"I have been here for eight years and your chakra still surprises me. I will trust you madam, but I must request you take it easy. Should we be engaged allow me to handle them." Sakure cocked her eyebrow.

"You are a strange one Mr. Desat, but I do have my own pride and it wouldn't be good to let the man I'm escorting to fight alone." Desat gave he a pleasant smile and bowed slightly.

"Fair enough, and please call me Jean." Sakura bowed and smiled back.

"Well then Jean I was ordered to take you and patrol the western wall." Desat cocked his head.

"I have been given patrol duty?" He said in a put out tone. Sakura gave him and awkward smile.

"Well its an important assignment, we have to-"

"Let us just get to the Patrol, Its is getting land an I find myself growing weary of it already." Desat interrupted as he turn away.

**: : :**

As dusk began to set on the village a lone man approached the main gate. The large worn wooden gate had a nin to either side wearing the symbol of leaf on their matching head band. The man wore a long black cloak that cover everything but his feet and a long scabbard that trailed behind him and seemed to start at the hip.

One of the two nin stepped forward and put his hand out halting the cloaked figures approach. The nin who approached him had wild medium length black hair and wrappings on this middle of his face that ran over the bridge of his nose and a thick goatee.

"Stop, entrance to the village is restricted under the Hokage's orders." The man looked up revealing the bottom half of his face from under the shade of the hood. He had pale skin and they could see black hear framing his face.

"Under the Hokages orders? I need entry to the village. I believe your Hokage will allow it." He started to step forward but the nin put his hand up again and the nin still at the gate approached as well.

"I'm sorry but I can let you enter the village!" The cloaked figure sighed and started to rummage around in his cloak. His hand then appeared from the slit in the middle holding and headband with the same leaf of Konoha engraved on it as theirs. The man stared at it curiously for a moment.

"Who are you, and how did you get that?" The man said as he reached for a Kunai in his pocket. Two more men wearing the masks and vests of anbu dropped from the trees behind the man and took up positions to surround him. The cloaked man let out another sigh before lowering his head for a moment. When he brought it back up the nin in front of cloaked man found a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him.


End file.
